Changeling
by aliNavi
Summary: Lilia ist schon lange kein ganz gewöhnliches Mädchen mehr, als der Tod sie mit sich nimmt und ihr eine zweite Chance in einer Welt schenkt, die so ganz und gar anders ist als die ihre. Doch auch Lia scheint sich verändert zu haben, denn sobald der einsilbige Waldläufer Aragorn sie unter seine Fittiche nimmt, scheint nichts mehr so zu sein, wie es sein sollte… OC/Legolas
1. Erwachen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört rein gar nichts aus Tolkiens Welt und die einzigen Charaktere in diesem FanFic, die es tun, sind meine eigenen…blah, blah, blah…

A/N: Sooo… Nun, das ist bisher zwar nicht mein erstes FF, aber das erste HdR-FF. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, warum, wo der Gedanke doch schon so lange in meinem Kopf rumspukt!^^

Naja, um zur eigentlichen Sache zu kommen:

Es tut mir unendlich leid, doch ich konnte – wie offensichtlich so viele – einfach nicht widerstehen… Jetzt haben wir den Salat und ihr müsst (hoffentlich ^^) noch eine Mädchen-fällt-in-fremde-Welt-und-verliebt-sich-0815-Story-die-WIRKLICH-gar-keine-so-0815-Story-ist-Story ertragen ;-)

Hoffentlich gefällt's euch dennoch und ihr habt Spaß am Lesen!

Konstruktive Kritik ist nicht nur erlaubt, sondern sogar erwünscht, Flames kann ich euch zwar nicht verbieten, aber die werden geflissentlich ignoriert, um unnötigen Ärger auf beiden Seiten zu vermeiden o.O

Überblick:

_Lilia ist schon lange kein ganz gewöhnliches Mädchen mehr, als der Tod sie mit sich nimmt und ihr eine zweite Chance in einer Welt schenkt, die so ganz und gar anders ist als die ihre._

_Doch auch Lia scheint sich verändert zu haben, denn sobald der einsilbige Waldläufer Aragorn sie unter seine Fittiche nimmt, scheint nichts mehr so zu sein, wie es sein sollte…_

Um Entwarnung zu geben: Nein, Lia verliebt sich nicht in Aragorn, sondern wie ich versprochen habe in Legolas, auch wenn das ein bisschen dauern kann, weil ich nicht vorhabe, das hier in 10 Kapiteln zu beenden. Aragorn wird eher sowas wie ein großer Bruder/bester Freund für sie.

Was auch noch anzumerken wäre, ist, dass Lias Welt eigentlich ganz genau wie die unsere ist, mit dem kleinen – aber verheerenden Unterschied – , dass dort kein HdR existiert :'-(

Ergo, sie weiß rein gar nichts darüber und für sie ist es einfach nur eine sehr andere Welt.

Sie versteht Westron, weil ich ganz einfach zu faul bin, ihr die Sprache extra beizubringen, also tun wir doch ganz einfach so, als wären Deutsch und Westron das Gleiche ^^;

Und zum Abschluss – weil ich ja weiß, wie gespannt ihr alle schon seid ;-) – möchte ich nur noch sagen, dass ich mich zum größten Teil an die Filme halten werde, weil ich (1) die Bücher lange schon nicht mehr gelesen habe und (2) mich auf gar keinen Fall mit dem Talent vom Großmeister Tolkien messen möchte (Uwahhhhh!).

* * *

Prolog

Die einzige Vorwarnung, die sie bekam, war der schrille, panische Schrei der Frau auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Dem Mädchen blieb nicht einmal mehr Zeit, die Angst in ihr hochkriechen zu spüren, bevor sie ein unnatürliches, gedämpftes Knacken vernahm und weiß glühender Schmerz in ihrer Seite explodierte.

Ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit erfasste sie, gefolgt von Übelkeit und einem berstenden Aufprall, der ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste und ihre Eingeweide zerquetschte.

Schwärze breitete sich vor ihren Augen aus und sie hörte die Geräusche von quietschenden Reifen und kreischenden Stimmen, die immer weiter in die Gefilde ihres Unterbewusstseins abdrifteten.

Ihre Welt war nun Schmerz. Sengender, alles verzehrender Schmerz.

Sie spürte, sie würde sterben.

Und sie empfing den Tod mit offenen Armen.

Nur dieser Schmerz, er sollte endlich, endlich verschwinden.

* * *

Erwachen

Lia spürte, wie der Tod über sie hinweg glitt, wie er sie aus ihrer Welt trug, hinein in eine ihr unbekannte andere.

Doch der Schmerz, der doch hätte verschwinden sollen, blieb. Er blieb und zehrte an ihr und ihrem Verstand.

Und dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes.

Der Tod ließ ab von ihr und schob sie hinein in ein neues Leben, fernab ihres alten.

Doch der Schmerz blieb noch immer.

Lange nachdem sie die Festigkeit ihres Körpers wieder spüren konnte, fühlte, wie die flüssige Wärme ihres Blutes ihre Wangen hinab rann, hörte Lia die Stimmen.

Und dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Der Mann unter der Kapuze war unbemerkt an die kleine Gruppe herangetreten.

Groß war er und Schatten schienen seinen Körper zu umweben.

Er war gekleidet in die Kluft der Waldläufer, in den Farben der Bäume und der Erde.

Streicher war der geläufigste seiner Namen, doch nur die Wenigsten kannten ihn als Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und Isildurs Erbe.

Er war den Schmerzensschreien eines Mädchens gefolgt, als er die Grenze zum Dunland passiert hatte. Sie hatten ihn hierher geführt, an einen verlassenen Außenposten der alten Zeit, den augenscheinlich vier Orks übernommen hatten.

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn.

Er begegnete den scheußlichen Wesen wahrlich oft dieser Tage.

Er überlegte nicht lange. Hinter einem Strauch versteckt, zog er leise sein Schwert.

Sie sahen ihn nicht einmal kommen. Fünf Streiche mit seiner Klinge genügten und alle drei fielen sie zu Boden, noch bevor ihr schwarzes Blut in die Erde sickerte. Die Kinder Mordors hatten nicht einmal Zeit genug gehabt, um zu schreien.  
Vorsichtig sah Aragorn sich um, gewappnet für weitere Orks. Doch sie kamen nicht.

Er war allein.  
Zumindest nahm er das an, bis er das leise Stöhnen hörte, das hinter den zugewachsenen Ruinen des verfallenen Grenzpostens hervordrang.  
Langsam und mit noch immer gezogenem Schwert betrat er ihn und widerstand dem Drang, sich die Hand vor die Nase zu halten.  
Der widerliche Gestank von Verwesung und Eiter stand in der Luft.  
Aragorn brauchte nicht lange, um den Ursprung der wehklagenden Stimme zu finden, die er vernommen hatte.  
Es war ein Mädchen, keine siebzehn Sommer alt und winzig in ihrer Gestalt, ohne Zweifel nicht größer als fünf Fuß und zwei Zoll.  
Sie saß zusammengekauert und zitternd in einer Ecke, nackt bis auf die Haut.  
Wäre er nicht in seinem Schock erstarrt, hätte er den Blick abgewandt, wie es sich geziemte.  
Doch so konnte er nicht. Mit gezogenem Schwert und geweiteten Augen starrte er auf das Bild, das sich ihm erbot.  
Das Mädchen besaß schneeweißes, glattes Haar unter einer gräulich-braunen Schicht aus Dreck und Blut.

Die Farbe ihrer Haut, oder das, was zwischen den blauen Flecken, Blutergüssen und offenen Wunden zu erkennen war, war wie Honig.

Ihr Gesicht wäre schön gewesen, mit vollen Lippen, großen Augen und einer kleinen Nase, wenn nicht von Schlägen entstellt.  
Die Iris der Kleinen waren so eisblau, wie er es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, ihre langen Wimpern voll und dunkel und ihre Brauen geschwungen, eine von ihnen aufgeplatzt und geschwollen, wie fast ihr gesamter Körper.

Auch sie starrte ihn an, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn auch sah. Ein Schleier schien vor ihrem inneren Auge, dunkel und mächtig.

Was auch immer dieses Mädchen durchlebt hatte, es schien sie heimzusuchen und mit festem Griff zu umklammern.

Ein weiteres Mal stöhnte sie auf und Aragorn erwachte aus seiner Starre. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen, um ihr keine Angst zu machen, schob er sein Schwert in die Scheide zurück und trat auf sie zu. Sie zuckte zusammen und der Schleier vor ihren Augen verschwand. Keine Angst konnte er in ihnen lesen, nur Acht und Gleichgültigkeit.

„Ich werde Euch nichts tun", raunte er und hob die Hände um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Der Blick des Mädchens verdüsterte sich.

„Wieso sollte ich dir das glauben?!", zischte sie zu seiner Überraschung.

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. Das Mädchen sprach einen seltsamen, ihm völlig unbekannten Dialekt.

Noch nie zuvor hatte eine Frau so mit ihm gesprochen. Doch er war auch noch nie zuvor einer jungen Maid begegnet, die in einem solchen Zustand gewesen war.

Er ignorierte geflissentlich ihr Benehmen, verbeugte sich leicht vor der jungen Dame, nahm einen grauen Umhang aus seinem Rucksack und reichte ihn ihr.

Es schien das Richtige, denn nachdem das Mädchen ihn einige Sekunden lang argwöhnisch angestarrt hatte, nahm sie den Umhang mit zitternden Händen an und breitete ihn, ohne den Mann dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, über sich aus. Sie zuckte bei jeder einzelnen Bewegung zusammen.

Langsam kniete sich Aragorn neben sie und ignorierte dabei ihre misstrauischen Blicke. Ob sie nicht vor ihm zurückwich, weil sie nicht wollte, oder nicht konnte, vermochte der Waldläufer nicht zu sagen.

„Ich kann Euch von hier fort und in Sicherheit bringen, wenn das Euer Wunsch ist", sagte er ruhig und sah sie fest an.

Die Mundwinkel des Mädchens zuckten.

„Warum sollte das nicht ‚mein Wunsch' sein?", wollte sie wissen und Spott durchzog ihre leise, feine Stimme.

Dieses Mädchen hatte einen seltsamen Humor, ganz besonders in ihrer Lage, fand Aragorn, doch er sagte nichts.

Sie kam ganz offensichtlich von weit her, wer wusste schon, was für Sitten ihr Volk hatte. Es war nicht an ihm, über andere zu urteilen.

„Könnt Ihr aufstehen?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch als er Anstalten machte, sie hochzunehmen, hielt sie ihn an seinem Arm fest.

„Wenn du mich bewegst, dann werde ich das Bewusstsein verlieren", flüsterte sie ernst und sah ihn kühl an.

Aragorn zog eine Braue hoch und nickte zögerlich.

„Wo seid Ihr verletzt?"

Der Blick des Mädchens schweifte ab, als erinnerte sie sich an etwas.

Als sie das Wort wieder an ihn richtete, zitterte ihre Stimme.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich wurde von einem… Pferd überrannt", flüsterte sie und irgendetwas sagte Aragorn, dass das nicht völlig der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Ich glaub, mein Oberschenkel und ein paar meiner Rippen sind gebrochen", hauchte sie leise. „Eine Gehirnerschütterung denk ich auch. Vielleicht innere Blutungen…"

Aragorn zog beide Brauen hoch. Er war sich schon vorher darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass dies kein gewöhnliches Mädchen sein konnte, doch scheinbar hatte sie auch bemerkenswerte medizinische Kenntnisse. Vielleicht war sie von Adel, ihre Gesichtszüge würden eine solche Vermutung zulassen.

Oder sie war eine Spionin des Feindes.

Den letzten Gedanken verwarf Aragorn augenblicklich wieder. Es sagte ihm etwas, dass dieses Kind auf keinen Fall eine Spionin war.

Er vertraute auf seinen Instinkt, er hatte ihm immer gute Dienste geleistet.

„Nun, hier werdet Ihr auf keinen Fall heilen", erwiderte er nachdrücklich und sah die Kleine abwartend an.

Das Mädchen musterte ihn eine Weile abschätzend, bevor sie schließlich antwortete.

„Du kannst mich tragen, wohin du willst, aber behalt deine Schläge für dich."

Erst in diesem Moment dämmerte Aragorn, dass dieses Mädchen von _Orks_ gefangen gehalten worden war und das für eine ihm unbekannte Zeitspanne. Wer wusste, was sie ihr alles angetan hatten.

Stumm hob er die zerbrechliche Gestalt mit größter Vorsicht in seine Arme.

Sie verlor augenblicklich das Bewusstsein, ganz wie sie es versprochen hatte.

Er war froh darüber, denn so bemerkte sie nicht, dass seine Arme vor Zorn zitterten.

* * *

Lia erwachte und das Erste, was sie wahrnahm, als sie die Augen aufschlug, war das gleißende Licht, das ihren Blick blendete. Das Zweite war die Tatsache, dass der Schmerz verschwunden war.

Ganz und gar.

Sie roch Rosmarin und Tannennadeln, Lavendel und frisches Heu.

Wo immer sie auch war, es war ein besserer Ort als der, an dem sie die letzten Wochen gefangen gehalten worden war.

Langsam klärte sich ihre Sicht und die hellen Lichter vor ihren Augen nahmen Formen an.

Lia starrte an eine gewölbte Decke. Sie hatte die Farbe von Elfenbein und war geschmückt mit den schönsten Verzierungen, die sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Sie lag in einem großen, fein gearbeiteten Bett, in einem Zimmer, das von Licht durchflutet wurde. Große Rundbogenfenster waren an den Wänden zu ihren beiden Seiten angebracht und der gesamte Raum schien von innen heraus zu leuchten.

Lia setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Von ihren Schmerzen war nichts mehr übrig, außer einem leichten Druck in ihrem Oberschenkel.

Verwirrt betrachtete sie ihre Hände, ihre Arme und den Rest ihres Körpers. Nichts. Keine Verletzungen.

Wäre das Grauen nicht so lebendig und erschreckend in ihren Erinnerungen gewesen, dann hätte sie gedacht, es wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch das Grauen war da gewesen. Der Schrecken nicht vergangen. Sie erzitterte.

Hartnäckig drängte sie die Erinnerungen zurück, bis sie wieder klar denken konnte und sah sich abermals um.

Sie war allein im Zimmer. Jemand hatte ihr ein weißes, leichtes Seidenkleid mit weiten Ärmeln angezogen, dass unter ihrer Brust gebunden war, wie jene Kleider, die Lia aus Filmen über das Mittelalter und Fantasy kannte.

Es wunderte sie wenig, wo sie ja gesehen hatte, an was für einem Ort sie gelandet war, mit seinen scheußlichen Kreaturen, die sie ge-

Lia stieß den Gedanken abermals beiseite, verärgert über sich selbst.

Sie weigerte sich, darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen war.

Um sich abzulenken und weil sie ohnehin herausfinden musste, wo sie war, stieg sie aus dem Bett und machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte. Ihr war ein wenig schwindelig, doch es ging ihr gut. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war kühl und einen Moment lang blieb Lia stehen.

Seufzend strich sie sich durch das rückenlange Haar.

Jemand hatte es gewaschen, sodass es jetzt bei jeder Bewegung silbrig glänzte.

Sie würde sich nie an dieses Weiß gewöhnen können. Sie machte sich jedoch auch nicht die Mühe, zu hinterfragen, warum ihre Haare nicht mehr braun waren. Sie vermutete, dass der Tod seine Spuren hinterließ, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Ihre Haare waren nun weiß, so oder so, also fand sie sich am besten damit ab.

Lia ließ die Hand wieder sinken und öffnete zögerlich die weiße Tür, die aus dem Raum führte.

Sofort schrak sie zusammen, als vor ihr ein großer Mann aus dem Nichts erschien und ihr die Sicht versperrte.

Er war gekleidet in elegante, fließende Roben in pastellenen Farben, seine Gesichtszüge waren fein und wunderschön und seine Ohren liefen spitz zu. Lange schwarze Haare flossen seinen Rücken hinab und eine Aura der Wärme, aber auch Unantastbarkeit umgab ihn.

Er schien nicht älter als dreißig, doch Lia spürte sein wahres Alter in ihren Knochen vibrieren. Dieser Mann war _uralt_.

Erschrocken wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sie auf den Boden fiel und rückwärts kroch, ohne den Fremden aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Er legte ruhig die Hände aneinander und sah sie aus festen Augen an.

„Ich bin Elrond, Herr von Bruchtal, dem Ort, an dem Ihr Euch im Moment befindet. Ich habe Euch gepflegt und geheilt. Ihr habt lange geschlafen, MiLady. Drei Wochen ist es nun bereits her, dass Aragorn Euch zu mir brachte."

Die Stimme des Fremden war sanft und weich wie Seide, doch Lia bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Er war kein Mensch, das war offensichtlich, wer wusste also schon, was er im Schilde führte.

Der Fremde, der sich Elrond nannte, kam einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu, doch er blieb sofort stehen, als sie zurückwich und ihn argwöhnisch anfunkelte.

„Soll ich Aragorn rufen lassen?", fragte er feinfühlig.

Aragorn? War das der Mann, der sie aus den Fängen der Ungetüme befreit hatte? Sie vermutete es, da der spitzohrige Fremde behauptet hatte, dieser Aragorn hätte sie hergebracht.

Zögerlich nickte sie und als sie es tat, lächelte Elrond sie freundlich an, als wäre er ganz und gar damit zufrieden, eine Antwort aus ihr herausbekommen zu haben.

Er machte kehrt und eine kurze Zeit lang saß Lia allein und verwirrt zusammengekauert auf dem kalten Boden des Zimmers.

Es dauerte kaum eine Minute, da erschien jener Mann in der Tür, an den sie sich nur schleierhaft erinnern konnte. Er war riesenhaft groß, ragte beinahe zwei Meter in die Höhe.

Sein Gesicht war von einer Kapuze verborgen gewesen, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Nun jedoch trug er edlere Kleidung, eine lederne Hose mit Waffengürtel an dem ein langes Schwert hing und darüber ein weinrotes Hemd unter einem schwarzen, mit silbernen Blumen bestickten samtenen Wams.  
Lia sah zögerlich auf in das Gesicht ihres, wie sie annahm, Retters. Er hatte knapp schulterlanges, welliges braunes Haar und sein Kiefer war licht bedeckt von einem ordentlich getrimmten Dreitagebart. Seine Augen waren grau wie Sturmwolken, seine Nase schmal und gerade und sein Kinn energisch, wie man es vielleicht von einem Krieger erwarten würde.

Er war attraktiv, wie auch Elrond hatte er die Erscheinung eines Dreißigjährigen und doch wusste Lia instinktiv, dass er älter war. Nicht annähernd so alt wie der Fremde mit den spitzen Ohren, doch etwas Erhabenes umgab diesen Aragorn nichtsdestoweniger.  
„Hallo. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es Euch besser geht. Wir machten uns bereits Sorgen", sagte Aragorn mit ruhiger, rauchiger Stimme und nichts in seinem Blick oder Ton ließ vermuten, dass er sich von Lias Anblick, wie sie so auf dem Boden kauerte, stören ließ. Seine Höflichkeit hatte keinen Makel, er verneigte sich sogar vor ihr.  
Lia nickte zögerlich, unsicher, was sie tun sollte.  
Sie fand sich nicht zurecht in dieser Welt, die nicht ihre eigene war. Und dennoch war sie auch nicht wirklich schockiert, wie es wahrscheinlich normal gewesen wäre. Eher war es, als durchsickerte sie eine betäubende Kühle, die ihre Gedanken gleichzeitig klärte und benebelte.  
„Was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte da Aragorn und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken.  
Ihr Kopf schnellte sofort nach oben, als sie registrierte, dass er, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, bis auf einen Meter an sie herangetreten war.  
Sie widerstand dem Drang, noch weiter in den Raum zurückzuweichen und sah starr nach oben in die Augen des einen Menschen, den sie in dieser Welt kannte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß und ihre Stimme kam ihr vor, wie aus einem Traum. Es war nicht mehr ganz die ihre, nun leise und flüsternd wie die des Windes.  
Einen Moment lang sah Aragorn verwirrt aus von ihrer Antwort, doch es dauerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, da hatte er seine Gesichtszüge auch schon wieder unter Kontrolle.  
Aufmerksam verfolgte sie jede seiner Bewegungen, die, wie sie schnell bemerkte, langsam und vorsichtig waren, als wollte er sie nicht aufschrecken.  
„Ihr könntet hier bleiben, wenn das Euer Wunsch ist. Die Elben würden Euch willkommen heißen", sagte er und Lia runzelte automatisch die Stirn.  
_Elben?_, dachte sie verunsichert.  
„Ist das meine einzige Wahl? Hierzubleiben?", wollte sie wissen und Aragorn zog überrascht die Brauen hoch.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete er.  
„Ihr könnt gehen, wohin Ihr wollt."  
Verärgert runzelte sie die Stirn.

_Wohin_ sollte sie bitte gehen?  
„Ich habe nichts in dieser Welt, wohin ich gehen könnte", erwiderte sie kühl und sah zur Seite.

Sie dachte an den fremdartigen Elrond mit seinen seltsamen Ohren. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er bösartig war wie jene Monster, die sie gefangen gehalten hatten, doch er war auch offensichtlich kein Mensch. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, in einer fremden Welt unter einer fremden Art zu bleiben.  
„Hierbleiben möchte ich nicht", sagte sie mit ihrer neuen, unvertrauten Stimme und sie bildete sich ein, Aragorns Brauen zucken zu sehen.  
„Ich könnte Euch mit mir nehmen", erklärte er zögerlich und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.  
Lias Augen weiteten sich leicht und sie sah wieder zu ihm auf. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob aus Angst oder Überraschung.  
„Wieso solltest du das machen?"

Sie hörte den Argwohn deutlich aus ihrer Stimme heraus.  
Aragorn verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich rettete Euch. Natürlich entziehe ich mich der Verantwortung nicht, die ich akzeptiert habe, als ich das tat." Seine Stimme war fest und er schien ein wenig verärgert, als hätte sie ihn beleidigt.  
Lia nickte zaghaft, zu verstrickt in ihre eigenen Gedanken, um seinem Ärger weitere Beachtung zu schenken.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie formulieren sollte, was sie sagen wollte.  
„Wohin gehst du?", fragte sie also lediglich.  
„Wohin auch immer mein Weg mich führt", antwortete er.  
Lia sah ihn lange an. Er war seltsam, dieser Mann, wie alles hier.

Sie wusste nichts über diese Welt. _Gar_ nichts.  
Sie konnte noch nicht einmal ihrer alten Heimat nachtrauern, denn sie wusste, dass sie dort nun nicht mehr existierte.

Energisch schob sie die Gedanken an zuhause beiseite. Sie weigerte sich, sich selbst leid zu tun.

Diesen Aragorn zumindest fürchtete sie nicht über alle Maßen…

Und da fällte sie eine Entscheidung.

Sie würde schon noch sehen, ob es die Richtige war.  
„Ich gehe mit dir… _Euch_."

* * *

„Lilia", raunte Aragorn mahnend und sofort wich sie wieder hinter ihn. Er hatte ihr schon oft gesagt, sie solle sich verdeckt halten, wenn sie tagsüber durch die Gassen des Dorfes gingen, in dem sie die letzten zwei Wochen verbracht hatten.  
Lia war in einen langen braunen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt, der ihr Gesicht und ihr ungewöhnliches Haar komplett verbarg.

Aragorn sah es nicht gern, wenn jedermann erkennen konnte, dass sie ein Mädchen war und dazu noch ein gänzlich ungewöhnliches.

Auch sonst trug sie nur Männerkleidung, obwohl die Frauen in dieser mittelalterlichen Welt alle in Kleidern herumliefen.

Lias Anziehsachen dagegen waren derer ihres Begleiters recht ähnlich. Dicke kratzende Wollhosen, die in ledernen Schnürstiefeln steckten, ein dunkelgrünes Leinenhemd unter einem langen Wildlederwams und einem zerschlissenen, ledernen Mantel.

Doch trug sie, statt einem Schwert wie Aragorn, an _ihrem_ Gürtel nur einen Dolch und sie besaß weder Arm- noch Beinschützer.  
Gerade standen die Beiden an einem kleinen Stand am Abendmarkt und Aragorn verhandelte im dämmrigen Zwielicht mit dem Besitzer über den Preis von einem großen Stück _Pökelfleisch_.

Er hatte zwar Lilia nichts davon gesagt, doch sie konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen und vermutete, dass er bald weiterreisen wollte.  
Stumm blieb sie hinter ihm stehen und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er fertig wurde.  
Lia redete nicht oft in letzter Zeit. Seit sie Bruchtal verlassen hatten, vier Wochen war das jetzt her, hatte sie nie mehr als nötig gesagt. Aragorn schien das nicht zu stören, denn er selbst war auch kein großer Redner, doch sie bemerkte, wie er manchmal stirnrunzelnd zu ihr rüber sah, als wollte er etwas sagen.

Doch er tat es nie und Lia war das nur recht.  
In dem einen Monat, den Lia Aragorn nun kannte, hatte sie aufgehört, sich vor ihm zu fürchten.

Er achtete sorgsam darauf, sie möglichst nicht zu anzufassen, denn seit ihrer Gefangenschaft zuckte sie bei beinahe jeder fremden Berührung zusammen und er erhob auch nie die Stimme.

Eine Aura der Ruhe umgab den Mann und insgeheim wusste sie, dass sie sicher war bei ihm.  
Aragorn erzielte einen guten Preis für das Fleisch (wie Lia glaubte, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung von dem Währungssystem in „Mittelerde", wie er diese Welt nannte) und sofort machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg ins Gasthaus, in dem sie untergekommen waren.  
Wie immer hielt sich Lia hinter dem Waldläufer, doch als sie heute den dämmrigen Pub der Raststätte betraten, geschah etwas Unerwartetes.

Ein Luftzug wehte ihr jäh die Kapuze vom Kopf und im selben Moment trat Aragorn einen Schritt zur Seite.

Sofort wurde es totenstill in dem Raum und alle Gesichter wandten sich zu ihr um.

Lias Herz begann zu rasen, ihre Finger zu zittern und sie zog erschrocken die Luft ein.

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, da wirbelte Aragorn auch schon zu ihr herum.

Er verbarg sie vor den Blicken der Gäste und zog ihr im selben Augenblick sofort wieder die Mütze über den Kopf.

Diesmal zuckte sie nicht zusammen.

Sein Blick funkelte und er legte angespannt eine Hand auf den Knauf seines Schwertes.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, waren noch immer alle Augen auf Lia gerichtet und mehr als einer der Gäste beugte sich zur Seite, um einen Blick auf das seltsame Mädchen zu erhaschen.

Lia wich näher an den Waldläufer heran und senkte den Kopf.

_Er wird mich alleine lassen!_, dachte sie panisch und biss sich auf die Lippe. _Ich bin eine zu große Last, er wird mich _alleine_ lassen!_

Doch als einer der Gäste aufstand und auf Aragorn zuging – es war ein riesiger, glatzköpfiger Kerl – blieb ihr Weggefährte wo er war.

„Tritt beiseite, Waldläufer!", verlangte der Fremde von ihm und Lia schnappte empört nach Luft, ihre Angst für einen Moment vergessen. Sie war noch nicht lange in Mittelerde, doch lange genug, um zu verstehen, dass es wirklich sehr, _sehr_ unhöflich war, jemanden zu duzen, den man nicht kannte.

Aragorn zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Wenn Euch etwas belastet, so sprecht mit mir", sagte er fest und höflich, doch den Knauf seines Schwertes hielt er weiterhin umschlossen.

Der große Mann vor ihm verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und runzelte die Stirn, als dächte er darüber nach, ob es sich lohnte, einen Streit mit dem Schwertkämpfer zu provozieren.

„Das Mädchen. Es hat seltsames Haar. Lass es vortreten, damit es sagen kann, was es hier will und woher es kommt!", sagte er schließlich und Lia zuckte zusammen.

Erneut begann sie zu zittern.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass Aragorn unauffällig seinen Stand weitete, bereit für einen Kampf.

„Was wir hier wollen und woher wir kommen sind unsere Angelegenheiten. Doch seid versichert, dass wir schon morgen nicht mehr hier sein werden, also fühlt Euch bitte nicht länger von uns gestört", erwiderte Aragorn noch immer so höflich wie zuvor, doch diesmal lag eine Kälte in seiner Stimme, von der Lia hoffte, dass sie sie nie hören würde, wenn er mit _ihr_ sprach.

Der Fremde trat einen Schritt vor, drohend diesmal.

In diesem Moment packte ihn der Wirt jäh am Arm und seine Augen funkelten.

„Ich brauch' hier keinen Ärger, Tom. Lasst Streicher und das Mädchen ziehen", sagte der alte Mann und als der Glatzkopf sich dennoch nicht rührte, fuhr er fort, „Mein Laden, meine Regeln."

Mit einem verärgerten Grunzen machte sich der Große von ihm los und setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern und einem erneuten giftigen Blick auf Aragorn, widerwillig zurück auf seinen Platz.

Aragorn nickte dem Wirt kurz zu und ging dann, dicht gefolgt von Lia, durch den Raum auf die Treppe zu, die zu ihren Zimmern führte.

Lia spürte die Blicke der Männer auf ihrem Rücken.

Als sie oben angekommen waren, lotste Aragorn sie zu ihrer Verwunderung in sein Zimmer und sie ließ es geschehen. Der Waldläufer war zu _ehrenhaft_, um etwas zu versuchen.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Das war sehr knapp. Es ist sicherer, wenn Ihr heute Nacht hier schlaft. Wir reisen noch vor Sonnenaufgang ab."

Lia nickte stirnrunzelnd. Ein Gedanke ließ sie nicht los, seit der Mann mit der Glatze so heftig reagiert hatte, als er sie gesehen hatte.

„Aragorn", sagte sie leise, gerade als er sich seinem Rucksack zuwendete.

Überrascht sah er sie an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn von sich aus angesprochen hatte.

„Ja Lilia?"

Es war seltsam, bei ihrem vollen Namen genannt zu werden, daheim hatte das keiner getan.

„Warum hast du- ich meine haben Sie- habt _Ihr_ mich nie gefragt, woher ich komme und… warum ich so… _aussehe_?", fragte sie und sah unruhig zur Seite.

„Wir sollten uns duzen. Es fällt zu sehr auf, wenn du dich ständig verbesserst, wenn du mit mir sprichst", sagte er und Lia zog eine Braue hoch, nickte jedoch zustimmend.

War das seine Antwort?

Er seufzte, legte seinen Umhang ab und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Lia verlagerte unwohl ihr Gewicht, abwartend, ob sie noch eine Antwort bekommen würde.

Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Ich frage dich nicht, weil es mich nichts angeht… und weil auch du mich nicht fragtest."

Lia blinzelte verwirrt.

Das war alles?

„Du bist nicht neugierig?", fragte sie skeptisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum ich so seltsam spreche, warum ich so seltsam aussehe, warum ich Dinge nicht weiß, die hier alltäglich sind?"

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie ihn provozierte, ihr ebendiese Fragen zu stellen. Vielleicht wollte sie es ihm erzählen. Vielleicht wollte sie keinen Begleiter, der sie nur duldete aus einem Pflichtgefühl heraus, sondern einen einzigen Freund hier, einen mit dem sie reden konnte, der sie wenigstens ein bisschen kannte.

„Es geht mich nichts an", wiederholte Aragorn und musterte sie mit gehobenen Brauen.

„Das war mehr, als du in den letzten vier Wochen zusammen gesagt hast", fügte er hinzu und zündete sich seine Pfeife an.

Der süßliche Geruch des verbrennenden Krauts erfüllte sofort den Raum. Er schien zu dem Waldläufer zu gehören wie das Schwert an seiner Seite. Scheinbar war das Thema für ihn beendet.

Von sich selbst überrascht, schnaubte Lia entnervt, nahm sich ohne zu fragen eine Bettrolle von Aragorns Gepäck und legte sie auf dem Boden aus, ohne die leicht perplexen Blicke des Mannes weiter zu beachten.

„Ich könnte ein Feind sein…!", murmelte sie verärgert und legte sich ihre Decke zurecht.

„Das könntest du in der Tat sein, was der Grund dafür ist, dass Herr Elrond dich mit _mir_ hat gehen lassen."

Lia blickte kurz auf, um den amüsierten Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu sehen, während er seelenruhig an seiner Pfeife zog.

Ihre Augen wurden schmal.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte sie sich hin, zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn und wandte Aragorn den Rücken zu.

Sie meinte, ihn noch Schmunzeln zu hören, bevor es für einige Minuten ganz still wurde.

Und plötzlich, als sie schon dachte, er hätte sich ebenfalls schlafen gelegt, fragte er:

„_Warum_ bist du so eigenartig, Lilia?"

* * *

Aragorn starrte das Mädchen noch lange nachdem sie geendet hatte an.

Sie sagte, sie käme aus einer anderen Welt.

Einer Welt völlig anders als die seine, ohne Magie und ohne Könige.

Einer Welt ohne Bäume und mit Häusern so hoch wie der Himmel.

Sie sagte, sie wäre _gestorben_.

Sie wäre durch den Tod gegangen und hier, in Mittelerde, wieder aufgewacht.

Was sie sagte verwirrte ihn, erschütterte ihn.

Doch was ihn _wirklich_ verwirrte, war, dass er ihr jedes Wort _glaubte._

Er glaubte ihr. Voll und ganz. Doch das ließ dennoch die Frage offen, wie das, was sie da erzählte, der Wahrheit entsprechen _konnte_.

Aragorn wusste ohne überlegen zu müssen, was zu tun war.

Es gab nur einen Mann, den er um Rat fragen konnte, ohne das Mädchen zu gefährden. Denn gefährden wollte er Lilia nicht. Sie hatte wahrlich genug Gefahr gesehen für ihr zartes Alter.

Die Antwort war also klar. Er würde sie zu Mithrandir bringen. Gandalf würde gewiss Rat wissen.

Und bis dahin wollte er dafür sorgen, dass keine Seele Lilias Geheimnis erfuhr.

* * *

Uiiiiiiii! Haha, ich freu mich so o.O

Ich hoffe, euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen! Das nächste wird viiiiiiiel aufschlussreicher^^ und wenn ihr euch fragen solltet, warum Lia nicht trauert über ihre alte Welt... dann müsst ihr einfach noch etwas Geduld haben - hehee

Wenn ihr mehr lesen wollt... Reviews! HA-HA!

LG, Al \(^^)/


	2. Licht

A/N: Nichts aus HdR gehört mir... -.-

Danke an Gigigue für den allerersten Kommentar! Ich hab mich gefreut wie ein Kind an Weihnachten!

**Und allen: Ein frohes neues Jahr!**

* * *

Licht

Lia wurde von einem Geräusch geweckt, das sie nicht gewohnt war, wie so oft seit ihrer Ankunft in Mittelerde. Der harte Boden unter ihrer Bettrolle störte sie nicht weiter, ebenso wenig die Kälte, die das Schlafen unter freiem Himmel mit sich brachte, denn dafür hatten die Orks gesorgt.

Doch die Geräusche der Nacht machten ihr zu schaffen. Oft erwachte sie zitternd und schweißgebadet von dem Schrei einer Eule oder dem Heulen eines Wolfes. Die Nächte hier hörten sich um so viel anders an, als die Nächte zuhause. Jedes Mal wenn sie einschlief, erwartete sie die Reifen eines vorbeifahrenden Autos zu hören, den Fernseher am Ende der Treppe, wo ihr Vater oft saß.

Doch was sie stattdessen vernahm, waren die Laute der Tierwelt, der Hauch des Windes und die Stille, die alles um sie herum umgab.

Und heute also, da erwachte sie wieder. Aragorn schlief noch tief, es war mitten in der Nacht. Doch sie wusste, ein einziger Laut, der auf einen Feind hindeutete, und er würde mit gezogenem Schwert auf seinem Lager stehen.

Dass Aragorn also noch schlief, beruhigte Lia. Es bedeutete, dass, was immer sie geweckt hatte, nicht gefährlich war.

Dennoch sah sie sich unruhig in der Dunkelheit um, die von nichts durchbrochen wurde, außer dem Licht der Sterne. Sie lagerten auf einer Waldlichtung und ihr einziger Schutz waren die Felsen, unter deren Vorsprüngen sie sich niedergelassen hatten.

Zuerst konnte sie nichts erkennen. Doch dann erhaschte sie einen Blick auf etwas, das ihr den Atem stocken ließ.

Vor ihr, keine zwei Meter entfernt, bildete sich wie aus dem Nichts ein weißer Ball aus Nebel und Licht.

Er strahlte Wärme und Güte aus und Lia wusste eigentlich, dass sie sich vor diesem Ding nicht fürchten brauchte. Doch sie vertraute in dieser Welt nur einer einzigen Person und die musste jetzt aufwachen.

„Aragorn", sagte sie in ihrer leisen Flüsterstimme und kaum der Bruchteil einer Sekunde verging, da saß der Waldläufer aufrecht und mit seinem Dolch in der Hand neben ihr.

Doch ebenso schnell ließ er die Waffe wieder fallen und neigte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ehrfürchtig den Kopf vor diesem seltsamen Lichtwesen.

„_Vanim. Mae govannen_", sagte Aragorn da und seine Stimme nahm, als er die fremden Worte aussprach einen ruhigen und königlichen Klang an.

Lia musste diese seltsame Sprache, die sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, nicht kennen, um zu verstehen, dass Aragorn das Wesen begrüßt hatte.

Zögerlich tat sie es ihm gleich und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Seid gegrüßt."

Es waren die einzigen Worte, die förmlich genug für sie erschienen.

Das Innere des Lichts leuchtete kurz auf, als würde es ihren Gruß erwidern.

Lia sah unruhig zu Aragorn, dessen Augen noch immer leuchteten.

„Was ist das?", hauchte sie vorsichtig und ohne den Blick von dem Lichtwesen zu nehmen, antwortete er, „Eine gütige Seele, die ihren Soll noch nicht erfüllt hat auf dieser Welt. Sie kann keine Lüge sprechen, denn ihre Essenz ist wahr. Es ist eine große Ehre, von ihr aufgesucht zu werden, eine Ehre, die nur den allerwenigsten zu Teil wird. Du musst dich nicht fürchten."

Lia wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als eine Stimme von der Seele ertönte, so hell und klar, wie Lia es noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie erinnerte sie an das sanfte Rauschen eines Baches, die dumpfe Stille des Winters und das Schellen kleiner Glöckchen im Wind. Sie schien da zu sein und auch wieder nicht. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass Aragorn die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

_‚Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet, kleines Phantom', _sprach der Geist leise und Lia begriff sofort, dass er mit _ihr_ sprach.

Sie brachte nicht mehr heraus als ein stummes Nicken. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Aragorn sie nachdenklich musterte, ihre eigene Frage in seinen Augen gespiegelt.

_‚Du schläfst noch'_, sagte die Seele und gerade als Lia widersprechen wollte, fügte sie hinzu, _‚Du bist noch nicht vollkommen erwacht, Feenkind. Es ist meine Aufgabe, dich aus deinem Schlummer zu erwecken. Nimmst du an?'_

Ihre erste Reaktion war, nein zu sagen. Doch dann sah Lia, wie Aragorn neben ihr nickte und sie zögerte. Sie wusste, er würde ihr nie absichtlich schaden.

Unsicher öffnete sie den Mund.

„Was geschieht, wenn ich es nicht tue?"

_‚Du wirst vergehen'_, antwortete ihr das Licht.

_‚Dein Körper und deine Seele werden schwinden, bis lediglich ein Schatten deiner bleibt. Denn du bist nicht erwacht, bist nicht vollkommen.'_

Lia versteifte sich unwillkürlich. Sie war nicht sehr glücklich in dieser neuen Welt und Schatten schwebten über jedem ihrer Gedanken, doch _sterben_…? _Dahinschwinden_…?

Nein, das wollte sie nicht. Tief in ihrem Inneren wollte Lia nichts mehr, als zu leben und sie wusste es.

Sie hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen, die würde sie nicht aus Angst vor dem Ungewissen wegwerfen.

„Okay", hauchte sie.

„Ich nehme an."

Jäh hob Aragorn einen Finger, seine Stirn gerunzelt. Er neigte kurz den Kopf vor dem Lichtwesen, bevor er sprach.  
„Ich bitte Euch, sagt, was wird mit ihr geschehen, nachdem Ihr Eure Magie auf sie gelegt habt?"  
Lia sah ihn überrascht an. Machte er sich etwa Sorgen? Wo er sie doch kaum kannte?  
Es war nicht so, als interessierte es sie nicht, was mit ihr geschehen würde, sobald das Licht sie _erweckt_ hatte, wie es behauptete tun zu wollen, nur war ihr einfach nicht in den Sinn gekommen, es könnte etwas sein, das sie den Tod vorziehen ließe.  
Die Seele nahm sich Zeit für ihre Antwort, als wartete sie darauf, dass Lia mit ihren Gedanken zum Ende kam.  
_‚Weder Krankheit noch Alter werden deinen Lebenshauch von dir nehmen, kleines Phantom. Dein Körper ist nicht, denn er ist gebunden an deine Seele und sie formt sich wie sie möchte. Nur wahres Wort wird dir über die Lippen kommen und du wirst deine Gestalten finden, doch mit ihnen auch die Last der Toten.'_  
Gerade als Aragorn etwas erwidern wollte, brachte Lia ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen. Er sah sie eindringlich an, doch er behielt, was immer er auch dachte, für sich.

Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass Unsterblichkeit kein Segen war.

_Nur wahres Wort _und _die Last der Toten_…

Sie wollte leben, also war ihre Wahl… keine wirkliche Wahl.  
„Ich nehme an", wiederholte Lia bestimmt.

Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Kaum hatte sie ihre Einverständnis gegeben, löste sich ein kleiner heller Lichtfunken von der Seele, schwebte auf das Mädchen zu und eh sie sich auch nur rühren konnte, sank er in ihre Brust.  
Die Seele verschwand im Nichts, so schnell wie sie gekommen war und in Lias Innerem breitete sich Wärme aus.  
Aus der Wärme wurde Hitze und als diese Hitze unerträglich zu werden schien, heiße Nadelstiche durch ihren Körper zuckten und Lia sich mit beiden Händen in ihre Decke krallen musste, um nicht loszuschreien, da löste sich der Schmerz, als wäre er nie da gewesen. Was blieb, war die gleiche angenehme Kühle, die sie schon zu betäuben schien, seit ihrer Gefangenschaft.  
Doch etwas war anders. Ihr Körper, bisher fest und robust, war… weniger _da_.

Er war noch immer greifbar und Lia spürte noch immer alles, wie sie es zuvor gespürt hatte. Aber die Festigkeit, oder besser das, was einen Körper zu einem Körper macht, ihn an eine Form bindet, war verschwunden. Lia sah auf ihre Hände hinab und bemerkte zu ihrer Verwunderung, dass sie nicht anders aussahen als zuvor. Es war das, was sie fühlte, was sich verändert hatte.

Langsam und mit leicht pochendem Herzen, sah sie zu Aragorn auf.

Die Augen des Waldläufers waren starr auf sie gerichtet, mit einem Ausdruck des Wunderns in ihnen.

* * *

Aragorn musterte das Mädchen voller Fragen. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie noch aus wie einige Momente zuvor, doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Etwas, das er nicht richtig greifen konnte.

Es war eher die Luft, die sie umgab, die sich fremdartig anfühlte, als der Anblick ihrer Gestalt. Als hätte sich ihre Essenz verändert. Er hatte das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, als wäre ihr Körper nunmehr ein Schein ihrer selbst.

Er war sich sicher, wenn er den Blick von ihr wenden würde, so würde Lilia trotz ihrer Andersartigkeit so sehr mit ihrer Umgebung verschwimmen, dass er sie nicht bemerken würde, säße er nicht direkt neben ihr.

Es war erstaunlich, er hatte noch nie etwas Vergleichbares erblickt und erblickt hatte er wahrlich schon viel.

„Was fühlst du?", fragte er, als sie von ihren Händen aufsah.

„Ich fühle mich, als hätte mein Geist die Grenzen meines Körpers hinter sich gelassen", antwortete sie mit der leisen Stimme, an die sich Aragorn noch immer nicht gewöhnt hatte, so selten bekam er sie zu hören.

Er nickte zögerlich. Sie bestätigte ihm das, was er wahrgenommen hatte. Ohne Umschweife richtete er sich auf, sich dessen gewiss, dass keiner von ihnen in dieser Nacht noch Schlaf finden würde und begann, seine Sachen zu packen.

„Wir werden sehen, was das bedeutet. Es wird sich früh genug zeigen", informierte er sie, dann drehte er sich um. Lilia saß noch immer auf ihrem Lager, die hellen Augen groß zu ihm aufgerichtet.

„Ich will dich zu jemandem bringen, der mehr über die Gefilde der Magie weiß als ich."

Das Mädchen zuckte sofort zurück, das Misstrauen noch frisch in ihrem Herzen.

Achtsam kniete Aragorn sich vor ihr hin und nahm ihre zerbrechliche Gestalt in Augenschein. Er dachte zurück an jenen Tag, an dem er sie gefunden hatte. So anders sah sie nun aus, da ihre Wunden geheilt und ihre Augen geklärt waren.

Wäre sie nicht so klein in ihrer Gestalt und ihre Ohren nicht so rund gewesen, so hätte man sie für eine Elbendame gehalten, dem war er sich gewiss.

Wenn auch in ihrer Art ganz und gar anders, sanfter und schüchterner, erblasste ihre Schönheit nicht einmal vor der der Herrin Lóriens oder der seiner geliebten Arwen.

Doch Lilia war sich dessen ganz offensichtlich nicht bewusst und sie vor den Blicken Fremder zu schützen, war daher umso mehr vonnöten.

Ja, wahrlich, das Mädchen, das er in den Händen der Orks gefunden hatte, sah verändert aus, doch ihre Seele war noch so zerbrochen wie zuvor und er fürchtete, nichts dagegen tun zu können.

„Lilia", sprach er sanft und meinte, ihren Blick weicher werden zu sehen.

„Ich schwöre bei meiner Ehre, ich will dir kein Unheil."

Er wartete, bis sie sich ein wenig entspannte, bevor er weitersprach.

„Der Mann, zu dem ich mit dir zu gehen gedenke, ist sehr weise und sehr gütig. Er ist mir seit langer Zeit ein guter Freund und ich würde dich nicht in seine Nähe bringen, fürchtete ich, er könnte dir ein Leid wollen."

Eine Weile war alles still um sie herum und Lilia sah ihn lange an, als versuchte sie, zu erkennen, ob sie ihm vertrauen sollte.

Als sie schließlich sprach und ihre Stimme, dem Wind so ähnlich, über die Steppe glitt, glaubte Aragorn zu spüren, wie sie letztendlich auch noch den letzten Rest ihres Argwohns vor ihm niederlegte.

„_Ehre_… Du scheinst wirklich ehrenhaft zu sein, obwohl mich der Gedanke verwirrt, Aragorn."

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen monoton, doch nicht ereignislos.

Die Veränderung, die die Seele vollbracht hatte, blieb bestehen, doch machte sich kaum bemerkbar.

Während Lia und der Waldläufer die bewaldeten Hügellandschaften hinter sich ließen und die weiten Steppen Rohans, wie Aragorn dieses Land nannte, durchquerten, sprach Lia häufiger zu ihm, wenn auch noch immer nicht oft, ließ ihn ein wenig mehr von ihrem _Ich_ sehen und schenkte ihm selten sogar ein winziges Lächeln, fast nicht zu entdecken auf ihren Lippen.

Aragorn seinerseits legte einen Teil seiner übertriebenen Behutsamkeit ihr gegenüber ab, lehrte sie die Sitten und Gebräuche seiner Welt, beschrieb ihre verschiedenen humanoiden Rassen und deren Geschichte und erzählte ihr von Sauron dem Verräter und dem einen Ring.

_Diese_ Geschichte jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken und sie spürte einen tiefen Kummer in ihm, als er sie erzählte, doch sie fragte nicht nach, weil auch er ihr ihre Privatsphäre ließ.

Oft ermahnte er sie, nicht weiter so zu sprechen wie sie es gewohnt war und es dauerte nicht lange, bevor sie sich jedes Wort überlegte, das sie sagte.

Nicht weil sie fürchtete, Aragorn zu verärgern, sondern weil sie wusste, dass sie sich anpassen musste, um hier zu überleben.

Und milde ausgedrückt, fiel sie ohnehin schon genug auf.

Wann immer die Beiden an Menschen vorbeikamen, befahl Aragorn Lia, ihre Kapuze überzuziehen und ihren Umhang zu schließen, um ihre Brust zu verbergen (was er so natürlich nie aussprach).

So gaben sich die Leute mit der Erklärung zufrieden, Aragorn sei in Begleitung seines sehr schüchternen Sohnes und tatsächlich wurde der Waldläufer nach einiger Zeit zwar nicht gerade wie ein Vater für sie, doch zumindest wie ein fremder älterer Bruder, an den sie sich langsam gewöhnte.

Es war an einem kühlen Abend zwei Wochen nach dem eigentümlichen Erlebnis mit der Seele aus Licht, als etwas Sonderbares geschah. Es kam ganz plötzlich, zufällig und ohne Vorwarnung.

Aragorn führte sie in Richtung Westen, der Sonne entgegen, die gerade unterging.

Da tauchte hinter einem Busch jäh ein großer grauer Wolf auf und sah Lia eindringlich aus seinen gelben Augen an.

So eindringlich, dass sie in ihrer Bewegung erstarrte und sich nicht mehr von seinem Blick lösen konnte.

Als Aragorn bemerkte, dass sie ihm nicht mehr folgte, drehte er sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihr um. Er mochte keine Verzögerungen.

„Es ist ein einsamer Wolf, Lilia. Er wir dir nicht zu nahe kommen, geh weiter."

Doch sie konnte nicht.

Nicht einmal, als der Wolf kehrtmachte und davon galoppierte.

Denn etwas rührte sich in ihr, wie ein uraltes Wissen.

Es begann in ihrer Brust und breitete sich weiter in ihr aus, bis es jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers erfüllte.

„Lilia?", fragte Aragorn nun und in seiner Stimme klang Sorge mit.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und-

Feuer explodierte in ihr.

* * *

Aragorn stieß einen Fluch aus und sprang zurück.

Lilias Haut hatte begonnen zu leuchten, immer heller, bis das Licht plötzlich und strahlend grell aus ihr herausgebrochen war.

Er hatte sein Schwert bereits gezogen, Jahrzehnte des Lebens als Krieger nahmen Überhand. Und als das Licht wieder verschwand, so plötzlich wie es gekommen war, stand nicht das Mädchen mehr vor ihm.

Nein.

Vor ihm ragte ein weißer Wolf auf, riesig in seiner Gestalt und starrte ihn aus eisblauen kalten Augen heraus an.

Seine Pranken waren größer als die eines Bären und sein Maul länger als der Unterarm des Waldläufers.

Der Kopf des Tieres türmte über seinem und sein Rücken ragte Aragorn bis zum Hals.

Für einen Moment lang dachte der Waldläufer, Carcharoth, der Wolf von Angband, sei von den Hallen von Mandos zurückgekehrt.

Doch war Carcharoth schwarz gewesen und böswillig bis in seinen Kern.

Dieser Wolf dagegen, obwohl größer als ein Pferd, stand nur da und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Und als Aragorn genauer hinsah, bemerkte er das Zittern in seinen Gliedern.

Die eisblauen Augen, die ihm noch Momente zuvor so kalt erschienen waren, erkannte er da auf einmal und ließ sein Schwert sofort sinken.

„_Lilia_?"

* * *

Lia, die noch immer vor Angst zitterte, nickte so gut wie es ihr in diesem Körper möglich war. Aragorn sah so viel kleiner aus, nun da sie auf ihn hinab sehen musste.

Sie fühlte sich stark und sicher in dem Körper des Wolfes, der ihr, obwohl fremd, doch vertraut vorkam.

Doch der Schrecken, den die Verwandlung ihr eingejagt hatte, saß ihr noch immer in den Gliedern.

Aragorn kam vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, die Hand ausgestreckt und den Blick verwirrt.

„Was bei…?", begann er, schien jedoch mitten im Satz zu vergessen, was er sagen wollte.

Lia wollte etwas erwidern, doch alles was aus ihrer Kehle drang war ein leises Winseln.

Aragorn trat noch weiter an sie heran und griff mit einer Hand in ihr dickes weißes Fell. Sie wich nicht zurück, denn sie hatte lange aufgehört, seine Berührungen zu fürchten.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als er über ihren Pelz strich, anders.

Sie mochte es, es beruhigte sie.

Aragorn starrte noch immer völlig verwirrt vor sich hin und bevor sie sich selbst stoppen konnte, einem inneren Instinkt folgend, stupste sie ihn mit ihrer großen Schnauze an der Schulter an.

Der Waldläufer, solches Verhalten von seinem Schützling nicht gewöhnt, sah überrascht zu ihr hoch. Sie kniff die Augen einmal zusammen, wie um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er da und seine Züge glätteten sich allmählich wieder.

Lia legte leicht den Kopf schief. Wie bitte erwartete er, dass sie ihm antworten sollte?

„Verzeih, das habe ich nicht bedacht", sagte er und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er stattdessen und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Die Bewegung funktionierte so anders in dieser Gestalt, dass sie ihrem ganzen Körper folgte.

Lia hatte ohne es zu beabsichtigen entdeckt, wie ein Hund sich schüttelte. Es fühlte sich komisch an und kribbelte seltsam.

Aragorn presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht loszulachen und Lia konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Kannst du dich wieder zurück wandeln?", fragte er, das Lachen immer noch hörbar in seiner Stimme.

Lia versuchte es, doch das Gefühl, die Wärme, die ihre Gestalt verändert hatte, wollte nicht wiederkommen.

Lia wusste, dass sie es _konnte_, nur _wie_ war ihr im Moment noch schleierhaft.

Sie zuckte ein Wolfsschulterzucken und Aragorn nickte verstehend.

„Nun, das bedeutet, wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, was die Seele damit meinte, als sie von deinen ‚Gestalten' sprach", sagte er und zog die Stirn in Falten. Er ließ von ihr ab, bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen und setzte seinen Weg fort, als wäre Lias Verwandlung nur eine ungebetene Verzögerung gewesen.

Lia schmunzelte innerlich. Dieser Mann war zu pragmatisch.

Vorsichtig setzte sie eine Pfote vor die andere und merkte schnell, dass sie sich keine Sorgen hätte machen brauchen. Ihr Körper wusste, was er tat und das Laufen mit vier Beinen kam ihr so natürlich vor wie das mit zweien.

Ohne Anstrengung holte sie zu Aragorn auf und ging gemütlich neben ihm her, wobei sie sich immer wieder dabei erwischte, wie sie ihre Schnauze zum Boden hin senkte, um zu schnuppern. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel sie roch. Sie konnte die verschiedenen Gerüche, die so intensiv waren, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte, in Sekundenschnelle identifizieren, Gerüche, von denen sie zuvor nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten.

Und ihre Ohren nahmen jede kleinste Kleinigkeit wahr und obwohl sie die vielen Geräusche hätten stören sollen, taten sie das nicht. Ihr Hirn verarbeitete alles ohne ihr Zutun.

Sogar ihre Sehkraft, obwohl weniger farbenprächtig, war besser als bisher. Schärfer und weitsichtiger.

Und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in Mittelerde, hätte Lia am liebsten laut aufgelacht.

Erstaunt bemerkte sie im selben Moment, wie ihr Schwanz wie von selbst begann zu wackeln und sah, wie Aragorn sie von der Seite her amüsiert musterte.

Lia, völlig in ihrer Wolfsnatur aufgehend, zog die Lefzen ein wenig nach oben.

Und das tat es. Aragorn brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis er, sich auf seine Schenkel stützend, stehen bleiben musste, um wieder Luft zu bekommen.

Lia schnaubte und setzte sich abwartend.

Mit der Hand über seinem Gesicht sah Aragorn grinsend zu ihr auf.

„Verzeih, Lia. Ich sollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie bei seinem Spitznamen nannte.

Ohne Umschweife ging sie einer inneren Eingebung nach.

Weil es Zeit war, Aragorn zu zeigen, dass sie ihm vertraute und weil sie insgeheim wusste, dass aus ihnen langsam aber sicher _Freunde_ wurden, legte sie sich neben ihm auf den Boden und nickte nach hinten.

Aragorns Augen weiteten sich und er richtete sich wieder auf.

„Was…?", begann er und sie nickte abermals nach hinten.

„Lia, willst du mich auf deinem Rücken tragen?", fragte er ungläubig und sie blinzelte bestätigend.

Aragorns Züge wurden weich und er strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

„Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, _Mellon nín_."

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was der letzte Teil seines Satzes bedeutete, doch das war auch nicht wichtig, die Botschaft war angekommen.

„Nun denn", sagte er da mit einem verwegenen Grinsen auf den Lippen und sprang mit einem Satz auf ihren Rücken.

„Sehen wir mal, wie schnell dich deine Beine tragen können, Wolfskind."

Und schnell war sie.

* * *

A/N: Hoffe, es hat euch auch diesmal gefallen und wie gehabt: Reeeeeevieeeewwwwws! ;-)))


	3. Reisen

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört mir nichts aus HdR :-P

**Viel Spaß bei Kapitel Nr. 3!**

**PS:** Bitte schreit alle **ganz** laut auf, wenn es so rüberkommt, als verliebe sich Lia in Aragorn oder umgekehrt!

Das will ich auf gar keinen Fall und ist nicht so gemeint, falls es doch passiert!

**_Gigigue_**_: Wow, der zweite schon :D Danke, danke, danke!_

**_Ich-1:_**_ XD Ich musste so lachen bei deinem Kommentar mit dem Glatzkopf ^^ Du hast recht, jetzt wo du's sagst!_

_Dass Aragorn sie gleich mit sich nimmt ist wirklich ein wenig unlogisch, deswegen habe ich mir das so gedacht, dass er es – da er sie ja schließlich gerettet hat – als seine Verantwortung ansieht, ihr unter die Arme zu greifen. Außerdem ist Lia ihm und Elrond zuerst so suspekt, dass sie sie nicht einfach alleine herumstreifen lassen wollen. Stimmt schon, das hätte ich irgendwie anders machen können, aber ehrlich gesagt wollte ich schnell zur eigentlichen Handlung kommen ^^; _

_Ich versuch, in Zukunft nicht mehr zu schludern :-D_

**_Jibril_**_: Dankeschön, es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! ^^_

**_Ich-2_**_: Ich weiß nicht, ob du die gleiche Person wie „Ich-1" bist ^^ Wenn ja: Dein Review für das erste Kapitel ist leider erst mit dem zweiten bei mir angekommen -.-_

_Es freut mich total, dass dir die Sache mit dem Wolf gefällt, ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich die einzige bin, die sowas mag ^^;_

_Dass ich so Gas gebe mit der Zeit, die Aragorn und Lia miteinander verbringen, liegt größtenteils daran, dass ich, wie du schon vermutet hast, schnell zur eigentlichen Story voranschreiten wollte. :-)_

_Ich sag aber auch noch lieber gleich dazu, dass ich nicht vorhabe, das Band zwischen Aragorn und Lia zu kappen, sobald sie Legolas kennenlernt. Sie werden genauso Freunde bleiben und ich denke, es wird eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis Lia jemand anderem außer ihm vollkommen vertraut ;-) _

_Ich werde auf jeden Fall dein Review beherzigen und versuchen, bei Lia und Aragorn mehr in die „Tiefe" zu gehen :-)_

* * *

Reisen

Es dauerte keine drei Tage mehr, da kam Edoras in Sicht, Hauptstadt von Rohan, wie Aragorn Lia von ihrem Rücken aus erklärte. Dort hielt sich Gandalf der Graue derzeit auf, einer der fünf großen Zauberer Mittelerdes und der Mann, zu dem er sie bringen wollte.

Lang bevor sie an die Tore der Stadt kamen, sprang der Waldläufer von ihrem Rücken und befahl ihr, stehen zu bleiben.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Menschen Rohans sich freuten, dich zu sehen. Warte hier und halte dich versteckt!", sagte Aragorn und lief, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, davon.

Nun, da Lia ein riesenhafter Wolf war, schien der Waldläufer weniger in Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen als zuvor.

Natürlich.

Lia war nun immerhin so groß wie ein Pferd und so stark wie ein Bär.

Sie war froh darüber, dass Aragorn sich jetzt mehr auf sie verließ.

Einige Augenblicke sah sie ihm noch nach, bevor sie kehrt machte und sich im Schutz eines kleinen Wäldchens in der Nähe versteckte.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, legte sie sich auf den feuchten Boden und schloss die Augen. Ihre Sinne würden sie warnen, sobald jemand sich versuchte zu nähern.

Hoffentlich beeilte sich Aragorn.

ooo

Für einen kurzen Moment wusste Lia nicht, was sie geweckt hatte. Ihr war kalt und sie fühlte sich komisch.  
Dann jedoch schlug sie die Augen auf und sofort war es ihr klar. Sie war wieder ein Mädchen. Einfach so und genauso plötzlich, wie sie ein Wolf geworden war, hatte sie sich im Schlaf erneut gewandelt.  
Lia sah sich unsicher in der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab um. Ihre menschlichen Sinne kamen ihr auf einmal unzureichend, dumpf und fehlerhaft vor.  
Langsam richtete sie sich auf und als sie sich das feuchte Laub vom Körper streichen wollte, fiel ihr etwas Unangenehmes auf:

Sie war nackt.  
Obwohl es bei näherer Betrachtung ziemlich logisch war, dass ihre Kleidung sich nicht mit ihr zusammen verwandelt hatte, beunruhigte sie die Tatsache. Ohne Kleidung fühlte sie sich noch schutzloser als ohnehin schon.  
Aragorn wusste nicht wo sie war und er würde sicherlich nach einem großen, nicht zu übersehenden Raubtier suchen und nicht nach ihrer menschlichen Form.  
Lia blieb also eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit. _Sie_ würde nach _ihm_ suchen müssen.  
Und das ohne auch nur einem Fetzen am Leib.  
Zitternd von der nächtlichen Kälte bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Bäume, vorsichtig nun, ohne den Schutz ihres dicken Fellkleides.  
Lia dachte möglichst wenig daran, was passieren würde, wenn ein anderer als Aragorn sie fände.  
Sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken und beschleunigte ihren Schritt.  
Am Rande des Wäldchens blieb sie stehen und lugte vorsichtig hinter einem Baum hervor.

Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie innerlich ihre schneeweißen Haare, die in der Dunkelheit leuchteten wie Scheinwerfer.

Zuerst konnte sie im schwachen Mondschein nichts außer den Grassteppen und Hügeln erkennen, die vor Edoras lagen.  
Doch als sie genauer hinsah, sich langsam wieder an ihre menschliche Sicht gewöhnend, machte sie zwei dunkle Schatten aus, keine fünfhundert Meter von ihr entfernt, die sich langsam auf sie zubewegten.  
Lia wagte es nicht, ihnen entgegen zu laufen, aus Angst, es könnten andere sein als die, die sie erwartete.  
So blieb sie am Rande der Baumgruppe und hielt sich in ihren Schatten versteckt.  
Während sie wartete, verstärkte sich das Zittern in ihren Gliedern, das nun nicht mehr nur von der Kälte herrührte.  
Finstere Gedanken spukten in ihrem Geist herum, von roten Augen und spitzen Zähnen, von Schmerz und Furcht und sie konnte sie nicht verscheuchen, hier in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, obwohl es nicht mehr als ein paar wenige Minuten gewesen sein konnten, bevor sie endlich erleichtert aufatmen konnte.  
Nun erkannte sie Aragorn, der keine fünfzig Meter entfernt auf das Wäldchen zuhielt. Ihren großen Pfotenspuren zu folgen war mit Sicherheit ein Leichtes für den erfahrenen Waldläufer.  
Neben ihm machte Lia die unförmige Gestalt eines anderen Mannes aus.  
Doch sie näher kamen, verstand Lia, dass es der spitze Hut und ein knorriger Stab gewesen waren, was sie so irritiert hatte.  
Der Fremde war, so weit sie das erkennen konnte, ganz in Grau gehüllt, in Roben und Umhang und er besaß einen stolzen weißgrauen Bart und langes, zottiges Haar.  
Er hatte die Erscheinung eines alten Greises, doch sein Schritt war schwungvoll und zeugte von Kraft.  
Er sah aus wie ein Zauberer, der aus einem ihrer Kinderbücher entsprungen war. Wie ja eigentlich alles in dieser seltsamen Welt.  
Obwohl sie nun wusste, oder zumindest darauf vertraute, dass ihr keine Gefahr drohte, hielt sie sich weiterhin verborgen. Sowohl aus der Tatsache heraus, dass sie nichts am Leib trug außer ihrer Haut und weil sie, trotz ihres Vertrauens zu Aragorn, zögerte, sich dem Zauberer zu offenbaren.  
Als Aragorn und der alte Mann fast da waren, verschwand Lia hinter einem mächtigen Baumstamm und wartete lauschend.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da rief sie Aragorn.  
„Lia? Komm heraus und zeige dich!"  
Nun, so offensichtlich dazu aufgefordert und gedrängt von der Gewohnheit, Aragorn Folge zu leisten, lugte sie vorsichtig aus ihrem Versteck hervor.  
Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, da hatten beide sie entdeckt und Aragorn zog überrascht die Luft ein bei ihrem Anblick.

Er stand keine zehn Meter entfernt.  
Auch der Fremde hob nun interessiert die Brauen und lächelte verschmitzt.  
„Hattest du nicht gesagt, sie wäre etwas größer?", wollte er wissen und Humor klang in seiner rauchigen Stimme mit.  
„Ich ließ sie in anderer Gestalt zurück", entgegnete Aragorn, dessen Züge sich nun allmählich wieder glätteten.  
„Komm hervor, Lia. Gandalf wird dir kein Leid zufügen."  
Lia musterte _Gandalf_ einen Moment lang misstrauisch. Als sie auf den ersten Blick keine bösen Absichten in seinen blauen Augen sah, wandte sie sich kopfschüttelnd an Aragorn.  
„Ich brauche einen Umhang", hauchte sie.

* * *

Aragorn blinzelte verständnislos. Einen Umhang? Weswegen konnte Lilia einen Umhang benötigen?

Neben ihm räusperte sich Gandalf amüsiert.

„Ich denke, sie fühlt sich ohne ihr Fell ein wenig schutzlos."

Der Zauberer war schon auf dem Weg zu dem Mädchen, als Aragorn schließlich verstand, was seine Worte bedeuteten und errötete verlegen.

Lilia, die Gandalf argwöhnisch beobachtete, wich wieder zurück hinter den Baum, als er sich näherte.

„Hab keine Angst", sprach Gandalf ruhig und reichte ihr seinen grauen Umhang. „Hier. Er wird dich nicht vor der Kälte schützen können, doch vor ungewollten Blicken."

Seine Stimme war freundlich.

Aragorn hoffte, Lilia würde dem Zauberer schneller vertrauen, als sie es bei ihm getan hatte, doch im Moment sah es nicht danach aus.

Noch immer nahm sie den dargebotenen Umhang nicht an.

Erst als Aragorn neben Gandalf trat, ihr in die misstrauischen blauen Augen sah und die Brauen erwartungsvoll hob, ließ das Mädchen ihre Hand vorschnellen und schnappte sich den Überwurf.

Einen Augenblick lang verschwand ihr Kopf abermals hinter dem Baum, bevor sie schließlich, in den Umhang gehüllt, ganz hervor kam und sofort mit gesenktem Blick an Aragorns Seite trat.

Bevor sie sich hinter ihm verstecken konnte wie sie es so oft tat, packte er sie jäh an den Schultern und schob sie vor sich, dem Zauberer zugewandt.

Lilia warf Aragorn einen verärgerten Blick über ihre Schulter hinweg zu, doch zu seiner Freude zuckte sie nicht vor seiner Berührung zurück. Scheinbar endete ihr Vertrauen nicht mit ihrer tierischen Gestalt.

Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Als er den Blick von seinem Schützling abwandte, bemerkte er, wie Gandalf sie mit einem faszinierten Glitzern in den Augen musterte.

Und als sich nun auch Lia zu ihm umdrehte, beugte er sich langsam zu dem Mädchen herunter. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Ah… Du hast eine lange Reise hinter dir, Feenkind", flüsterte er und Aragorn runzelte die Stirn.

Langsam hob der Zauberer die Hand.

Lia wich zurück, noch bevor er sie berührte und hätten Aragorns Hände nicht noch immer auf ihren Schultern geruht, wäre sie gegen ihn gerumpelt.

Gandalf, der Seltsame, reagierte wie so oft nicht so, wie es ein anderer getan hätte. Er legte ohne zu zögern seine Hand auf Lias Stirn und schloss murmelnd die Augen.

Einen Moment lang versteifte sich das Mädchen, bevor sich ihre Glieder schließlich entspannten und ein breites Lächeln auf Gandalfs Gesicht erschien.

Aragorn fragte sich nicht erst, was der Zauberer damit bezweckte. Es wäre eine Verschwendung von Zeit gewesen.

Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf jedoch hoffte Aragorn, dass Lilia es nicht als einen Vertrauensbruch ansehen würde, dass er den Zauberer hatte gewähren lassen.

Nur ein paar Momente dauerte es, da ließ Gandalf auch schon wieder von ihr ab und sah zu Aragorn auf.

„Ich sehe kein Gift in ihrem Geist. Sie mag fremd sein, doch böse ist sie nicht", erklärte er.

Innerlich atmete Aragorn erleichtert auf.

Er hatte nie geglaubt, Lia sei ein Feind, doch es war schön, sich sicher sein zu können.

Er hatte – ohne es zu wollen – das Mädchen in sein Herz gelassen.

Ungern hätte er sie als Feind angesehen.

Lia bewegte sich schließlich unter seinen Händen und sah bitter zu Gandalf auf. Sie sagte nichts, doch die Botschaft ihrer eisblauen Augen war eindeutig.

Gandalf lächelte gutmütig.

„Verzeih mein Kind. Es ist die Last der Jungen, erst zu handeln und die Last der Alten, erst zu hinterfragen", sprach er und lehnte sich mit beiden Händen auf seinen Stock.

„Ich versichere dir, dass das nicht noch einmal geschehen wird."

Lilia musterte den alten Mann noch einmal, bevor sie Aragorns Hände abschüttelte, nickte und dem Waldläufer einen weiteren bösen Blick zuwarf.

Sie schnappte sich ihren Rucksack von ihm und verschwand mit verärgerten Schritten zwischen den Bäumen.

Gandalf schmunzelte und Aragorn sah dem Mädchen verdutzt nach.

Sein Handeln schien ihrer Beziehung nicht geschadet zu haben, doch ihr Verhalten erstaunte den Waldläufer.

Das junge Mädchen schien, ob Wolf oder Mensch, mehr in sich zu tragen als auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich war.

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte er sich an einen Baum.

„Ich kenne sie noch immer nicht."

Gandalf lachte laut auf.

„Aber mein lieber Junge!", sagte er und klatschte in die Hände, „Nicht einmal dich selbst wirst du jemals wirklich kennen!"

In seinen Augen glitzerte der Schalk.

„Andernfalls wäre das Leben nicht sehr aufregend, meinst du nicht?"

Aragorn lächelte. „Nein, vermutlich nicht."  
Sein alter Freund hatte sich nicht geändert.

Aragorn hatte ihn schnell gefunden in Edoras, lediglich zwei Burschen hatte er nach ihm fragen müssen, da hatte man ihm den Zauberer auch schon gebracht.

Doch er hatte Gandalf enttäuschen müssen.

Sein alter Freund hatte vermutet, er brächte ihm Kunde von Gollum, doch Aragorn war noch immer nicht fündig geworden.

Gandalfs Hoffnung jedoch hatte Aragorn daran erinnert, seine Suche fortzusetzen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, sie noch einmal zu unterbrechen.

Seit sechs Jahren war er nun wieder auf der Suche nach dem dunklen Geschöpf und er hatte nicht vor, eher zu ruhen, als dass er es gefunden hatte.

Er würde sehen, ob Lilia ihn begleitete.

„Gandalf", sagte er da auf einmal nachdenklich, „Du nanntest sie Feenkind… Die Seele, die uns begegnete, tat das auch. Was bedeutet es?"

Gandalf sah gen Himmel und strich sich über den Bart.

„_Ein_ _Phantom, geschaffen aus Nebel und Licht, _

_diesseits nicht und jenseits nicht. _

_Viele Formen nennt es sein, _

_doch sein ist keine Form allein._

_Wahrheit spricht es, doch Acht sei nicht fern! _

_Wahrheit ist vieles und vieles hört mancher nicht gern._

_Das Feenkind, weit gereist und weit gesandt, _

_den Toten für lange eine helfende Hand._"

Als er geendet hatte, wandte er sich wieder zu Aragorn.

„Es ist ein weit bekannter Reim unter den Gelehrten, der schon viele Diskussionen verschuldet hat", erklärte er.

Aragorn nickte. Es war mehr ein Rätsel als ein Reim.

„Nun", sagte Gandalf, holte seine Pfeife hervor und schmunzelte vergnügt, während er sie sich ansteckte.

„Das Leben birgt viele Überraschungen, mein Freund. Seit Jahrhunderten schon suchen Elben, Menschen und Zwerge gleichermaßen nach diesem Geheimnis umwobenen Volk und dir fällt ein Vertreter seiner Art ganz einfach vor die Füße!"

Aragorn zog überrascht eine Braue hoch und Gandalf lächelte wissend.

„Das letzte Phantom wurde, wenn man den Überlieferungen trauen darf, im ersten Zeitalter gesichtet und das einzige Wissen, das über es bekannt ist, wurde dir soeben von meiner Wenigkeit vorgetragen."

Nachdenklich verschränkte Aragorn die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was mögen diese Worte wohl bedeuten?", überlegte er laut.

Gandalf hustete laut, bevor er ihm antwortete.

„Hast du denn nicht zugehört?", verlangte er zu wissen, „Diese Frage stellt man sich seit Jahrhunderten."

Der Zauberer hatte noch immer keine Geduld.

„Gut", erwiderte Aragorn und sah ihn fest an, „Was vermutest du also, dass es bedeutet?"

Auf seinen Stock gestützt machte Gandalf sich in die Richtung auf, in der Lilia verschwunden war und winkte den Waldläufer mit sich.

„Ich denke, es bedeutet, dass deine Gefährtin tatsächlich aus einer und unbekannten Welt stammt, dass sie mit einem langen Leben gesegnet ist und dass sie nicht lügen kann."

Aragorn, schon auf halbem Wege hinter Gandalf, blieb stehen. Der Zauberer drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn fragend.

„Beunruhigt dich das nicht? Dass sie aus einer anderen Welt kommt?", wollte er wissen und runzelte die Stirn. Dass Lilia nicht lügen können sollte, konnte er kaum glauben.

„Aber wieso sollte es?" entgegnete Gandalf lächelnd.

„Nun ist sie doch hier."

Bei ihm klang das so einfach.

_Vielleicht ist es das_, sagte Aragorns innere Stimme und seine Züge glätteten sich jäh.

Wenn er eines gelernt hatte in seinem Leben, dann dass es nichts nützte, sich über Dinge Gedanken zu machen, auf die man keinen Einfluss nehmen konnte.

„ ‚Den Toten für lange eine helfende Hand', was hat es damit auf sich?", fragte er also stattdessen und Gandalf zuckte zur Antwort mit den Schultern.

„Das kann vieles bedeuten. Wir werden es noch früh genug erfahren. Komm, suchen wir deine junge Freundin. Sie ist so klein, wir werden Acht geben müssen, sie nicht zu verlieren."

Und damit beendete der Zauberer das Gespräch.

Seufzend folgte Aragorn ihm.

Er war älter als er aussah, doch in Gandalfs Gegenwart fühlte selbst er sich oft noch wie ein Knabe.

* * *

Lia hörte Aragorn und Gandalf kommen, bevor sie sie sah.

Nun saß sie in Hosen, Hemd, Wams, Mantel und Umhang auf einem Felsen und wartete, das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt.

Sie war nicht wirklich wütend auf Aragorn, nur etwas verärgert.

Sie hatte ihren ersten Schock überwunden.

Dieser seltsame Gandalf schien ihr gut gesonnen, doch er verunsicherte sie. Und es war ihr überhaupt nicht recht gewesen, als er ihr seine Hand aufgelegt hatte. Es war nicht unangenehm gewesen, es hatte sie sogar mit einer tiefen Ruhe erfüllt.

Dennoch wollte sie gefragt werden, bevor jemand seinen Zauber mit ihr trieb, mochten die Gründe dafür noch so einleuchtend erscheinen.

Wie Elrond schien auch Gandalf unvorstellbar alt zu sein, obwohl weniger unnahbar als es der Elb gewesen war.

Dennoch traute sie ihm nicht vollends.

Sie würde Zeit brauchen, dieses Misstrauen abzulegen.

Seufzend stand sie auf und lief Aragorn und dem Zauberer entgegen. Sie würde vorerst damit leben müssen, Aragorns Urteil zu vertrauen.

ooo

Sie saßen in einem Gasthaus, Lia wie immer im Schatten verborgen vor unerwünschten Blicken, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

Vor ihr stand ein Krug mit Apfelmost, vor Gandalf und Aragorn Bier. Die beiden rauchten ihre Pfeifen und unterhielten sich leise miteinander, während Lia argwöhnisch die Gäste beobachtete.

Es war eine Angewohnheit, die sie sich erst in dieser Welt zueigen gemacht hatte. Sie wollte nicht von irgendwem überrascht werden.

Ihr Weg durch Edoras hierher war glücklicherweise ohne Zwischenfälle vonstattengegangen. Die Stadt war nicht sonderlich groß, ihre Häuser nicht sehr hoch, doch dafür waren die Straßen sauber und der einzige Gestank war der von den Pferden, deren Ställe an jeder Ecke zu finden waren.

Stadt der Pferdeherren, dieser Name kam wohl wirklich nicht von irgendwo.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem Reim, den Gandalf ihr verraten hatte und noch immer ergab er nicht vollends einen Sinn für sie, obwohl sie jeden Vers schon ein Dutzend Mal in ihrem Kopf wiederholt hatte.

Die Sache mit den Toten machte ihr Sorgen, doch sie hatte schon zu Anfang beschlossen, zu warten, bis etwas passierte, bevor sie sich ewig den Kopf darüber zerbrach.

_‚Wahrheit spricht es, doch Acht sei nicht fern! _

_Wahrheit ist vieles und vieles hört mancher nicht gern.'_

Nun, das zumindest ließ sich schnell enträtseln.

„Aragorn", sagte sie und unterbrach den Waldläufer damit mitten in einem Satz. Es schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören, denn er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort ihr zu. Vielleicht, weil sie so selten etwas sagte.

Auch Gandalf sah sie interessiert an.

„Ich habe…", fing sie an und ließ es jäh bleiben.

Aragorn zog erwartungsvoll die Brauen hoch und Gandalf nickte ermutigend.

„Ich wollte lügen. Hat nicht funktioniert", erklärte sie sich und runzelte die Stirn.

Es war nicht so, als hielte sie etwas davon ab, zu lügen, als verbiete es ihr irgendeine höhere Macht.

Nein, die Worte kämen ihr über die Lippen, ließe sie es nur _zu_.

Es war eher eine innere Abscheu, die verhinderte, dass sie log. Ein Widerwille, groß und mächtig, der vorher nie dagewesen war.

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre eine Lüge wie das abscheulichste Gift für sie.

Sie _konnte_ lügen, wenn sie es wollte.

Doch sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie es niemals – _niemals_ – wollen würde, egal was geschah.

Was vermutlich auf dasselbe hinauslief.

Aragorn nahm erstaunt seine Pfeife aus dem Mund und beugte sich zu ihr vor.

Die Augen des Zauberers neben ihm begannen zu glitzern.

„Dann ist es wahr? Du kannst nicht lügen?", fragte der Waldläufer und Lia schüttelte den Kopf verneinend.

Stirnrunzelnd setzte Aragorn zu einer weiteren Frage an, doch Gandalf unterbrach ihn.

„Sie _will_ es nicht, mein Freund."

Als Aragorn noch immer nicht zu verstehen schien, fuhr er fort, „Es geht gegen ihre Natur."

Überrascht sah Lia zu dem Zauberer auf und nickte zögerlich.

Er hatte recht. Es war genau das.

Zufrieden, wenigstens eine Antwort auf ihre vielen Fragen bekommen zu haben, lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und nippte an ihrem Krug.

Aragorn musterte sie noch einen Augenblick lang, bevor er sich wieder Gandalf zuwandte und sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzten, als hätte es nie eine Unterbrechung gegeben.

Lia zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Allmählich gewöhnte sie sich daran, dass die Leute hier so anders waren.

Aus Langeweile begann sie nach einiger Zeit, dem Gespräch der Männer zu folgen und horchte bei einem Namen auf, der ihr vertraut vorkam: _Gollum_.

Sie musste nicht lange überlegen. Aragorn hatte ihr von ihm erzählt. Ein Geschöpf, einem Hobbit einst ähnlich, das dem einen Ring verfallen war und ihn fünf Jahrhunderte lang bei sich getragen hatte, bevor er verschwunden war.

„Ich habe seine Spur vor Jahren an den Ufern der Sarn Gebir verloren", raunte Aragorn.

„Danach bin ich durch die Dörfer und Städte gereist und habe Ausschau gehalten. Doch bis jetzt war ich erfolglos."

Lia blinzelte. Er war auf der Suche nach Gollum?

Er hatte ihr gegenüber nie etwas dergleichen erwähnt, auch wenn sie das eigentlich nicht sehr wunderte.

„Hast du noch Hoffnung ihn zu finden?", entgegnete Gandalf leise und zog an seiner Pfeife. Im Gasthaus war das Stimmgewirr so laut, dass sich Lia vorbeugen musste, um etwas verstehen zu können, obwohl sie direkt neben den Beiden saß.

„Es ist eine schwache Hoffnung", sagte Aragorn stirnrunzelnd und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Gandalf lächelte und klopfte dem Waldläufer auf die Schulter.

„Aber Hoffnung ist es dennoch. Verzage nicht, alter Freund. Du wirst ihn finden."

Lia neigte den Kopf nach unten und lächelte. Sie sah es gern, dass Aragorn einen Freund wie diesen hatte.

Der Waldläufer war ihr zu einsam.

Vielleicht konnte sie diesem Gandalf ja doch ein wenig vertrauen.

„Wirst du mich weiterhin begleiten?", sagte Aragorn da und als Gandalf nicht antwortete, erkannte Lia, dass die Frage an sie gerichtet war.

Sie sah auf und begegnete Aragorns Blick. Seine blauen Augen suchten etwas in ihrem Gesicht, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, was es war.

„Wohin?", fragte sie, obwohl es ihr egal war. Auch wenn sie es Aragorn nie gesagt hätte, sie wäre ihm überall hin gefolgt. Vielleicht war es der Wolf in ihr, der sie so denken ließ.

„Auf die Suche nach dem Geschöpf Gollum", antwortete er.

Lia nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Apfelmost und lehnte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand. „Natürlich."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Gandalf breit grinste. Aragorns Brauen zuckten kurz nach oben, bevor er langsam nickte.

„Es wird eine beschwerliche Reise", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück, ohne den erwartungsvollen Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

„Ich könnte nach Bruchtal zurückkehren, wenn dir das lieber wäre", bot sie an und ignorierte das unangenehme Ziehen in ihrem Magen, das dieser Gedanke in ihr auslöste. Sie würde es tun, wenn er es von ihr verlangte, doch lieber wollte sie bei ihm bleiben.

Aragorn schien überrascht von diesem Angebot und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein Lia, das wäre mir nicht lieber. Deine Gesellschaft ist erfrischender, als du vielleicht annehmen magst."

Sie errötete bei dem Kompliment leicht und sah nach unten.

Lachend wuschelte Aragorn ihr durchs Haar.

„Nun, dann wäre das geklärt."

ooo

Sie verabschiedeten sich am Morgen zwei Tage später von Gandalf und obwohl sie den Mann kaum kannte, bedauerte es Lia. Er war ein interessanter Kerl, der viele Geschichten zu erzählen hatte, von Drachen, Zwergen, Hobbits und eine von allen zusammen.

Gandalf hatte ihr vier verschiedene Schriftrollen gegeben, von denen auf dreien jeweils ein Alphabet festgehalten war. Das der Menschen, das beinahe dem glich, das sie aus ihrer Welt kannte, das der Zwerge und das der Elben. Auf der vierten, der dicksten von allen, waren die verschiedensten Kräuter und ihre Nutzen beschrieben.

Lia hatte sich sehr gefreut über das Geschenk und sich beim Abschied sogar vor dem Magier verbeugt, um ihm ihren Respekt zu zollen.

Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass Aragorn kundig in der Heilkunst sei und ihr geraten, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie darin zu lehren. Sie hatte vor, diesen Rat zu beherzigen.

Vier Tage nach ihrer Abreise aus Edoras fragte Aragorn sie plötzlich etwas ganz aus dem Blauen heraus.

Sie folgten schon den ganzen Tag lang einem Fluss, der sie zum Nindalf führen sollte, einem weiten Sumpfgebiet, in dessen Nähe die Sarn Gebir lagen, wo Aragorn Gollums Spur verloren hatte.

„Hast du in der ganzen Zeit, seit wir der Seele begegneten, nie versucht zu lügen?"

Lia sah verwirrt auf.

„Du sahst so überrascht aus, als du Gandalf und mir erklärtest, du könntest es nicht", beantwortete er sogleich ihre unausgesprochene Frage und sah neugierig auf sie herab.

„Nein", erwiderte sie und beschleunigte ihr Tempo, um mit seinen langen Schritten mithalten zu können.

„Weshalb hast du es nicht versucht?", wollte er da wissen und Lia runzelte die Stirn. Warum hätte sie das tun sollen?

„Du gabst mir nie einen Grund dazu", erwiderte sie schlicht und nun war es an Aragorn, sie verwirrt anzusehen.

„Nie?"

„Nie."

ooo

Danach gingen sie eine Weile lang schweigend weiter und beide waren sie vollkommen zufrieden damit, stumm nebeneinander her zu wandern.

Erst als die Nacht hereinbrach und sie ihr Lager aufschlugen, richtete er wieder das Wort an sie.

„Kannst du es nun kontrollieren, oder wirst du dich wieder überraschend in einen riesigen Wolf verwandeln", fragte er grinsend, während er versuchte, ein Feuer zu entzünden.

Lia überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete.

„Dreh dich um", sagte sie dann und nickte auffordern, als Aragorn sie fragend ansah. Schulterzuckend tat er ihr den Gefallen und versuchte sein Glück weiterhin mit dem Feuer.

Hinter ihm warf Lia so schnell wie möglich, denn es war eisig kalt, ihre Kleider ab und stopfte sie in ihren Rucksack.

Dann schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Es ging erstaunlich einfach.

Nur einen Moment lang musste sie sich daran erinnern, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, ein Wolf zu sein.

Die Kraft in ihren Gliedern, die Geräusche, die Gerüche, die Erde unter ihren starken Pfoten und der Wind, der durch ihr dichtes Fell strich.

Mehr brauchte es nicht.

Die seltsame Hitze breitete sich in ihrer Braust aus, folgte ihren Gliedern und brach aus ihrer Haut hervor, bis sie ihre menschliche Form verlor und die des Wolfes gewann.

Was bei ihrer ersten Verwandlung noch ein grelles Leuchten gewesen war, war nunmehr ein warmer Schimmer, der verschwand, sobald sie auf ihren vier Pfoten stand und hinter Aragorn emporragte.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und schnaubte in seinen Nacken.

Jäh wirbelte der Waldläufer herum, den Dolch gezückt.

„Was bei…?!"

Als er sie sah, formten seine Lippen ein stummes ‚Oh' und Lia bleckte ihre Zähne in einem verschmitzten Wolfsgrinsen.

„Du kannst es also kontrollieren, ja?", fragte er und musste nun seinerseits lachen.

„Nun, du hättest es mir auch einfach sagen können."

Lia zuckte mit den Schultern und legte sich neben Aragorns Bettrolle.

Der Waldläufer schmunzelte noch ein wenig, bevor es sich abermals an das Feuer machte.

Lia gähnte geräuschvoll, ließ ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Pfoten nieder und schloss die Augen. Der Geruch der Erde beruhigte sie.

Gerade, als sie eingedöst war, hörte sie Aragorn fluchen und sah, als sie träge ein Auge öffnete, wie er verärgert die Feuersteine auf den Boden warf.

„Das Holz ist einfach zu feucht!", rief er aus und gab es auf.

Frustriert trat er neben sie auf seinen Schlafplatz.

Lia schmunzelte innerlich amüsiert. Es geschah nicht oft, dass Aragorn seine Geduld mit etwas verlor.

Er sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Wir werden heute Nacht in der Kälte schlafen müssen, es tut mir leid."

Lia zuckte mit den Schultern. In dieser Gestalt war ihr das egal, ihr Pelz wärmte wie eine-

Sie hob den Kopf, als ihr eine Idee kam und legte ihn schief.

„Was ist los?", wollte Aragorn wissen und sah sie neugierig an.

Lia, ihrer menschlichen Zunge beraubt, stand zur Antwort halb auf und ließ sich auf der Hälfte seiner Bettrolle wieder auf den Boden niederplumpsen.

Aragorn blinzelte einen Moment lang verwirrt, bevor Verstehen in seinen Augen aufblitzte und er skeptisch eine Braue hob.

„Du willst, dass ich mich zu dir lege?", fragte er wenig überzeugt.

Lia zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Er sollte tun, was er wollte, doch bei ihr würde er zumindest nicht frieren.

Einen Augenblick lang schien er zu überlegen, bevor er ebenfalls mit den Schultern zuckte – eine Angewohnheit, die er von Lia hatte und für die er sie sonst in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt immer tadelte.

Dann nahm er sich seinen Umhang aus seinem Bündel, ließ sich bequem neben Lia nieder und lehnte sich an ihre Flanke.

Seine Berührung war so natürlich für sie wie die des Bodens unter ihr, beruhigend und sicher.

„Danke", sagte er gähnend und innerhalb weniger Minuten wurden seine Atemzüge langsam und gleichmäßig.

Lia rollte sich müde um den Mann zusammen und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

Es war eine gute Woche gewesen. Sie zählte den Waldläufer zu ihren besten Freunden, ja fast zu ihrer Familie, ob hier oder woanders und auch Gandalf war kein Fremder mehr für sie.

Das Leben hier, in Mittelerde, kam ihr nun schon gar nicht mehr so leer vor.

* * *

**A/N****:** Puh! Das hat etwas länger gedauert als die anderen, weil es noch nicht fertig war und ich diese Woche Praktikum hatte ;-P Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefallen hat und wie immer: Reviews = Geschwindigkeit! XD


	4. Zeit

**A/N:** Mir gehört nichts aus Tolkiens Welt.

Soooooo... Ich weiß, das hat echt lange gebraucht und ich werd gar nicht erst versuchen, mich rauszureden ^^; Ich habs agnz einfach nicht geschafft, Sry...

Dieses Kapitel ist auch ein wenig kürzer als die anderen, einfach weil es so gepasst hat, genau da das Kapitelende zu setzen.

Zu meinen allerliebsten Reviewern:

**DANKE.**

**_Ich:_**Dankeschön, dankeschön, dankeschön xD Keine Sorge, Lia kann natürlich schweigen^^ Alles andere würde nicht wirklich zu ihrem Charakter passen, findest du nicht auch?

Ich muss dich denke ich leider dennoch enttäuschen, denn Lia wird Legolas tatsächlich erst in Bruchtal treffen, viele Jahre nachdem sie mit Aragorn durch Mittelerde reist... ;-) Es freut mich auf jeden Fall, dass es dir immer noch gefällt ^^

**_Gigigue:_**Hehee... dankeschön^^

_**luinerie:**_Wow, gleich zwei auf einmal! Danke für das furchtbar liebe Kompliment, das hat mich im Fümfeck hüpfen lassen! XDDD Tja, es hat zwar ein bisschen gedauert, aber hier gehts endlich weiter^^ Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir immer noch ;-P

* * *

**Zeit**

Es vergingen Tage, Wochen, Monate, ohne die geringste Spur von dem Geschöpf Gollum.

Selbst als sie Rohan längst hinter sich gelassen hatten und bereits seit zwei Monden die Gefilde des Nebelgebirges durchkämmten, sah es noch immer so aus, als fänden sie nie, wonach sie suchten.  
Doch Lia konnte nicht umhin, die Zeit zu genießen. Für sie zumindest erschien die Reise nicht völlig sinnlos. Denn auch wenn sie nicht fanden, wofür sie gekommen waren, fanden sie doch etwas anderes:  
Einen Gefährten in dem anderen, etwas, das sowohl dem Waldläufer, als auch dem Mädchen völlig fremd geworden war.  
Lias achtzehnter Geburtstag verstrich unbemerkt, Aragorn lehrte sie in der Heilkunde, im Bogenschießen und im Umgang mit dem Dolch und die Zeit strömte dahin wie ein träger Fluss an einem lauen Sommerabend.  
Die Tage in der Wildnis verbrachte Lia in der Gestalt des Wolfes und nur noch in den Dörfern und Städten, die sie passierten, nahm sie ihre menschliche an.  
Und wohin sie auch gingen, sprach man noch lange nachdem sie schon wieder fort waren von dem seltsamen Paar.  
Bald schon kursierten im ganzen Land Gerüchte über einen geheimnisvollen Mann, der auf einem riesenhaften Wolf ritt.  
An dunklen Abenden und in zwielichtigen Gegenden wurde spekuliert, wie der Mann die Bestie hatte zähmen können und wie viel Wahrheit wohl hinter dem Ganzen steckte...  
Doch davon bekamen die Beiden nichts mit. Und wahrscheinlich hätte es sie auch nicht interessiert.  
Es war an einem kühlen Morgen, an dem sie den Markt eines kleinen Dorfes durchstreiften, da Aragorn plötzlich innehielt und stirnrunzelnd zur Seite sah. Lia folgte seinem Blick irritiert. Ein kleines Mädchen, kaum fünf Jahre alt, schrie nach seiner Mutter und die Tränen rannen über ihr verzerrtes Gesicht. Eine alte Frau versuchte, dass Kind zu beruhigen, doch es schien sie nicht einmal wahrzunehmen.  
„Streicher?", fragte Lia leise und zupfte an Aragorns Ärmel.

Der Waldläufer wollte nicht, dass irgendwer seinen wahren Namen erfuhr.  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sah er verwirrt zu ihr herab.  
Ein Fremder hätte in seinem Gesicht keine Veränderung entdeckt, doch Lia kannte den Mann zu gut, um sie zu übersehen.  
„Was ist los?", wollte sie wissen und sah sich noch einmal besorgt um.

Vielleicht hatte er etwas entdeckt, was ihr entgangen war.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Aragorn antwortete.  
Um sie herum tosten die Geräusche des Marktes und als er endlich sprach, hätte Lia ihn fast nicht verstanden.  
„Vermisst du deine Welt gar nicht, Lilia?"  
Es war ihr voller Name, der ihr sagte, dass er es ernst meinte mit seiner Frage.  
Sorge stand in seinen Augen, etwas, das man nur selten bei ihm zu sehen bekam.  
Lia überraschte die Frage so sehr, dass sich ihr Blick jäh verhärtete, bevor sie ihre Züge wieder unter Kontrolle brachte.  
„Nein", war ihre einzige Antwort, dann zog sie sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und ging weiter, ohne Aragorn noch einmal anzusehen.  
Es war nicht so, als vertraute sie ihm nicht genug, um ihm von ihrem früheren Leben zu berichten, doch wollte sie selbst nicht daran erinnert werden.  
Nich an die guten Dinge und nicht an die... schlimmen.  
Erst als sie die leisen Schritte des Waldläufers wieder hinter sich vernahm, ließ sie sich zurückfallen, bis sie an ihrem gewohnten Platz dicht neben ihm her ging.  
Aragorns Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter, drückte sie kurz, bevor der Waldläufer sein Tempo beschleunigte und sie ihren Weg schweigend fortsetzten.  
Es war nicht nötig, etwas zu sagen.  
Lia würde Aragorn von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählen, wenn sie bereit dafür war und Aragorn wusste das.  
Mehr brauchten sie nicht.

* * *

Aragorn erwachte in der Nacht desselben Tages jäh aus seinem Schlaf. Sofort wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte und bereute augenblicklich die Entscheidung, die Nacht in dem Dorf zu verbringen.  
Hier waren sie eingekesselt zwischen Häusern und Menschen.  
Ohne zu zögern sprang er von dem viel zu weichen Bett auf, schnallte sich seinen Waffengürtel um und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Finster und neblig war es auf dem Marktplatz, doch Aragorn konnte spüren, wie das Übel auf leisen Sohlen näher kroch.  
Schnell wirbelte er herum, packte seine Sachen in derselben Bewegung und stürmte wie der Wind aus dem Zimmer in den Flur.  
Kalt war es dort und die Luft stand im Raum, als wäre sie ebenso angespannt wie er selbst. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er an Lilias Zimmertür und gerade, als er sie aufreißen wollte, kam ihm das Mädchen zuvor und starrte erschrocken zu ihm auf.  
Aragorn konnte die Furcht in ihren eisblauen Augen sehen.  
„Hast du gepackt?", fragte er leise.  
Lia nickte steif.  
„Gut."  
Er schob sie sanft aus dem Zimmer und zog ihr die Kapuze über den Kopf.  
„Was ist das?", hauchte Lia in ihrer Flüsterstimme, während sie sich dicht an ihn drängte.

Der Waldläufer runzelte die Stirn, als er ihr Zittern durch seinen Mantel hindurch spürte. Lia war kein Feigling und wenig machte ihr Angst. Ein Grund mehr, beunruhigt zu sein.  
„Du kannst es fühlen?", fragte er und schlich leise die Treppe hinunter zur Gaststätte.  
Lilia klammerte sich an seinen Mantelärmel.  
Der Waldläufer sah, nun ernsthaft besorgt, zu dem Mädchen hinunter.  
Ihre Augen wurden glasig, während sie verbissen auf den Boden starrte.  
In den fünf Monaten, in denen Aragorn sie nun kannte, hatte sie noch nie so viel Gefühl preisgegeben.  
„Ich spüre den Tod, der mit ihnen kommt", hauchte sie und der Wind, der ihre Stimme stets begleitete, bebte in Aragorns Knochen wider.  
„Den Tod..?", murmelte er und griff seinen Schwertknauf.

Lias Worte stellten ihm die Nackenhaare auf.  
„Ist es das, was der Reim versucht, uns zu sagen?"  
Lia schüttelte nur den Kopf, unfähig, noch ein weiteres Wort zu formen. Alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.  
Aragorn benötigte nicht Elronds Gabe der Vorraussicht, um zu verstehen, dass, was immer seiner kleinen Freundin solche Angst bereitete, kam, um zu töten.  
Ohne zu zögern packte er Lia an der Schulter und schob sie vor sich her so schnell und leise wie möglich zu dem Ausgang des Gasthauses.  
Er öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt und erst, als er sich sicher war, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr drohte, schlich er mit dem Mädchen hinaus in die neblige Kälte der Nacht.

oOoOoOo

Sie hielten sich in den Schatten und als Aragorn mit Lilia in eine dunkle Seitengasse eingebogen war, wagte er es endlich, das zitternde Mädchen an seinen Schultern zu sich zu drehen.  
Ihre Augen waren angstgeweitet und huschten von einem Punkt zum nächsten, nie länger als einen Moment verweilend, als sähe sie etwas in weiter Ferne, das Aragorn verborgen blieb.  
Er war sich sicher, dass das in der Tat so war.  
„Was siehst du?", zischte er leise und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.  
Er sah Lia fest in die Augen, versuchte ihren Blick zu halten.  
Doch erst als er ihr Kinn packte und sie sanft schüttelte, schienen ihre Augen die seinen wieder zu finden.  
Was er in ihnen sah, besorgte Aragorn. Nicht der Gefahr wegen, die ihnen beiden und dem ganzen Dorf drohte, sondern weil er den Schmerz in Lias Blick lesen konnte, weil er sah, dass, was immer es auch war, das in ihr rührte, ihr Qualen bereitete. Und er wusste nicht, wagte es nicht, sich auszumalen, mit welchen Folgen.  
„_Was siehst du, Lilia_?", fragte er noch einmal und er hörte die ungewohnte Furcht in seiner Stimme widerhallen.

* * *

Was sie sah? Sie sah alles... alles das, was sie nicht hätte sehen können sollen.  
Schatten. Schatten der Toten. Verzerrte Gesichter und blutende Erde.  
Sie sah, wo der Tod sein würde.  
Dunkle Gestalten aus Nebel und Schwarz starrten sie aus leeren Augenhöhlen an und schrien ohne Lippen stumm nach Hilfe.  
Lia wusste, dass all das, was sie da sah, nicht wirklich da war. Doch es änderte nichts daran, dass sie es _sah_.  
All die Qual und all den Schmerz, der den Menschen dieses Dorfes drohte.  
Sie spürte, wie die Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen.  
Langsam nahm sie Aragorn wieder wahr und sah die Furcht in seinen Augen. Furcht um _sie_.  
Es erschrak sie, doch auf eine seltsame Art und Weise beruhigte es sie auch, sandte Kühle und ein Gefühl der Sicherheit durch ihren Geist.  
Wenn Aragorn bei ihr war, dann musste sie sich nicht fürchten, nicht wahr?  
Selbst nicht vor den Schatten.  
Lia atmete langsam ein, konzentrierte sich auf die sturmgrauen Augen vor ihr und drängte all das, was nicht in diese Welt der Lebenden gehörte, zurück, bis sie sie nur noch in den tiefen Gefilden ihres Unterbewusstseins erahnen konnte.  
Als sie Aragorn endlich antwortete, war ihre Stimme sanft und ruhig.  
„Ich sah die Schatten der Toten, die kommen werden."

* * *

Aragorn hörte, was sie sagte. Doch es beunruhigte ihn nun nicht mehr. Er hatte schon vorher gewusst, dass Tod kommen würde.  
Was zählte, war, dass Lias Augen wieder klar waren, ihre Tränen versiegt.  
„Wir müssen fort von diesem Ort", raunte er ihr zu, „So schnell wie uns unsere Füße tragen können."  
Ihre Antwort war ein stummes Nicken, sie begegnete ihm mit festem Blick.  
Er wusste, dass er nicht auszusprechen brauchte, was er von ihr wollte.  
Sie verstand es in dem einen Moment, in dem er sie angesehen hatte.  
Und sie zögerte keine Sekunde.  
Der Wolf in ihr brach heraus in einem Wirbel aus Fängen und Klauen, groß und mächtig und in seiner Wildheit so schön wie am ersten Tage, da er ihn erblickt hatte.  
Auch Aragorn ließ keine Zeit verstreichen, noch bevor das Leuchten unter Lias Fell verblasst war, saß er schon auf ihrem Rücken und ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, ohne zu zögern, trugen ihre Pranken Aragorn schnell wie der Wind aus dem Dorf, hinein in die Finsternis der Nacht.  
Er musste sie nicht fragen, wohin sie lief. Er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen.  
Die Augen, die seinen eigenen Widerwillen widerspiegelten, hinzunehmen, was niemals hinzunehmen war.  
Der wilde Galopp des Raubtieres, so viel spannungsgeladener als es der eines jeden Pferdes sein könnte, brachte sie in Sekundenschnelle, so kam es Aragorn vor, immer näher an ihr Ziel.  
Und ihr Ziel, das kam bereits in Sicht.  
Der Waldläufer spürte, wie sich Lia unter ihm noch mehr verspannte und hörte das tiefe Grollen aus ihrer Kehle empor rollen.  
Bedrohlich und wie Donner, der durch einen wütenden Himmel schnitt, ganz anders als das milde Knurren, das ihm so vertraut geworden war, in den letzten Monaten.  
Das Geräusch jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken und er musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Lia auf _seiner_ Seite war.  
Sie war Aragorn noch kein einziges Mal mit Feindseligkeit begegnet, doch er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie er sich gefühlt hätte, wäre sie als riesiger Wolf mit gefletschten Zähnen auf ihn zu geprescht.  
Doch es war nicht schwer zu erraten, denn als der Feind sie erblickte, den großen Mann mit dem bedrohlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, das Schwert erhoben und thronend auf einem weißen Monster mit eisigen Augen und Fängen so lang wie die Finger eines Elben, blieben sie versteinert in ihrem Schock stehen, unfähig zu erfassen, was da auf sie zu gerast kam.  
Eine Gruppe aus knapp zwei Dutzend Orks war es, die Haut dunkel und schmierig unter Schichten aus Dreck und Blut, die Augen gelb und unmenschlich.  
Sie alle erstarrten und viel zu spät erhoben sie ihre Waffen.  
Aragorn hatte nicht mit Lias Zorn gerechnet.  
Sie zögerte keinen Moment. Sowie sie auf die Gruppe prallte, zerschmetterte sie dem ersten Ork, der ihr in die Quere kam den Schädel zwischen ihren mächtigen Kiefern, knurrte und brüllte.  
Aragorn hatte keine Zeit, überrascht zu sein.  
Von ihrem Rücken aus säbelte er jedes Ungetüm nieder, das den Flanken seiner Gefährtin zu nahe kam, einen, zwei, sechs.  
Orkblut spritzte, besudelte das weiße Fell der Wölfin, färbte die Erde unter ihren Füßen schwarz und ein Feind nach dem anderen fiel zu Boden, gerissen von scharfen Zähnen, aufgeschlitzt von der fähigen Klinge Aragorns.  
Die Orks schrien ihr Entsetzen heraus, tierische Laute der Furcht entwischten ihren Lippen, während sie verzweifelt versuchten, an ihrem Leben zu halten.  
Erfolglos.  
Nur ein paar wenige Momente waren verstrichen, als Lia ihr letztes Opfer zwischen ihren Kiefern zerquetschte und der Ork mit einem dumpfen Klirren seiner schäbigen Rüstung auf den Boden fiel.  
Die Stille, die Wolf und Mensch danach verschluckte, war schwer und erdrückend.  
Nur Lias lautes Schnaufen war zu hören und noch immer konnte Aragorn das heftige Beben ihrer Glieder unter sich spüren.  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und drückte seine Hand fest gegen das weiche Fell an ihrem Hals.  
Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als erinnerte sie sich erst in diesem Moment wieder daran, dass Aragorn bei ihr war und wirbelte ihren Kopf herum, in dem Versuch, ihn in ihr Blickfeld zu bekommen.  
Aragorn zog die Brauen zusammen, noch immer entsetzt von Lias jäher Raserei.  
Noch mehr, als er erkannte, dass sie ebenso abrupt wieder verblasst war, denn als er von ihrem Rücken sprang und sie ihm in die Augen sah, war keinerlei Aggression mehr in ihrem Blick vorhanden.  
„Was war das?", fragte er kühl und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Er machte sich Sorgen, wusste nicht genau, wie er reagieren sollte.  
Ein solcher Ausbruch passte nicht zu der sonst so ruhigen und zurückhaltenden Persönlichkeit seines Schützlings.  
Lia blinzelte langsam, senkte den großen Kopf unterwürfig und legte die Ohren an.  
Gut, zumindest wusste sie, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte.  
Zögerlich scharrte sie dreimal mit ihrer Pfote auf dem Boden, das Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihre menschliche Form annehmen wollte.  
Aragorn sah sich wachsam nach weiteren Feinden um und als er keine Spuren von welchen entdecken konnte, nahm er einen Umhang aus Lias Beutel und nickte ihr kurz zu.  
Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Blick abzuwenden, denn die Verwandlungen des Mädchens waren inzwischen so alltäglich geworden, dass er lange schon nichts Anstößigen mehr darin finden konnte, wenn er sie dabei beobachtete.  
Besonders, weil Lia keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, wenn er sie ohne Kleidung sah. Er vermutete, dass es damit zusammenhing, woher sie kam und unter welchen Umständen er sie gefunden hatte.  
Doch es war auch unwichtig geworden, Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass seine Gefühle dem Mädchen gegenüber – und umgekehrt war es ähnlich, dessen war er sich sicher – gänzlich unromantischer Natur waren.  
Sobald er also den grauen Umhang herausgeholt hatte, schlüpfte Lia auch schon in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück, nahm ihn an sich und wickelte sich darin ein.  
Sie sah erschreckend aus. Ihr Mund und Kiefer waren schwarz verschmiert von Orkblut, genau wie ihre Hände und Teile ihres sonst so schneeweißen Haars.  
Sie war blass und zitterte wie Espenlaub und ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen unter zusammengezogenen Brauen.  
Sie schien ebenso, wenn nicht stärker erschüttert wie Aragorn.  
Der Waldläufer ließ seine Arme sinken und sein Blick wurde sofort sanfter.  
„Das war sehr interessant, Lilia. Möchtest du mir den Grund nennen?", fragte er, doch seine Stimme war nicht unfreundlich.  
Noch immer fürchtete er, das Mädchen könnte jeden Moment das Vertrauen zu ihm verlieren.  
Er hatte nie vergessen, wie sie am Anfang gewesen war.  
Lia sah zögerlich zu ihm auf.  
„Ich weiß nich…", antwortete sie ihm und es sagte viel über ihre Verwirrung aus, dass sie in ihre alten Sprachmuster zurückfiel. Das geschah ihr nur noch selten.  
„Da war auf einmal nur noch Wildheit... Als ob ich nur noch rot sehen würde… Ich glaube, meine Jagdinstinkte haben übernommen... oder so…"  
Aragorn hob irritiert eine Braue.  
„Das ist nicht gut, Lia. Auch wenn du in einem anderen Körper verweilst, bist du in deinem Inneren ein Mensch."  
Bei seinen Worten weiteten sich Lias Augen und Verstehen blitzte in ihnen auf.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und mit einem Mal war alle Verwirrung aus ihren Zügen verschwunden.  
„Nein. Genau das ist es! Ich habe es eine Weile schon gespürt, doch…" Sie sah nach unten, scheinbar völlig hypnotisiert von ihren eigenen Gedanken.  
Geduldig wartete Aragorn ab, bis ihr Kopf jäh wieder hochzuckte und sie ihn mit leuchtenden Augen anstarrte. Das kleinste Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Lippen gestohlen und Aragorn musste sich zügeln, bei diesem Anblick nicht die Augen weit aufzureißen.  
Es geschah so selten und machte das Mädchen um so vieles schöner, als es ohnehin schon war.  
„Ich bin nicht verrückt!", sagte sie aufgeregt, als ob sie sich schon lange sorgte deswegen.  
„Du liegst falsch Aragorn!"  
Der Waldläufer verzog, allmählich amüsiert, das Gesicht.  
„Ich bin eben _kein_ Mensch, wenn ich mich verwandelt habe. Ich nehme nicht nur lediglich die Gestalt einer Wölfin an… ich _werde_ zu einer Wölfin… _ganz und gar_"  
Lia schien ebenso überwältigt von dieser Feststellung, wie es Aragorn nun wurde.  
Er riss die Augen weit auf, unfähig, sofort zu verstehen, was das bedeutete.  
„Aber du verstehst mich, selbst wenn du in der Gestalt des Tieres verweilst! Ein Wolf könnte das niemals."  
Doch Lias fester Blick schwankte keinen einzigen Moment bei dieser Aussage.  
Aragorn sah die Überzeugung in ihren Augen glitzern und mit ihr Erleichterung.  
„Ich bin schwerlich ein gewöhnlicher Wolf, meinst du nicht auch? Genauso wenig, wie ich ein gewöhnlicher Mensch bin", erwiderte sie und sah ihn mir klarem Blick an.  
Einen Moment lang musterte Aragorn das Mädchen eindringlich. Es musste wahrlich eine Erleichterung für sie sein, das war unverkennbar. Noch nie war sie so energisch gewesen, noch nie hatte sie so offen mit ihm gesprochen.  
Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, wie dieses Mädchen wohl vor ihrer Zeit in Mittelerde gewesen sein mochte, bevor er es schließlich aufgab, entnervt seufzte und sich ein wenig entspannte.  
Das war nicht wichtig.  
Lia war nun so, wie er sie kannte. Alles andere war vollkommen nichtig.  
Er legte ihr eine bestärkende Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht.  
„Wenn deine Ängste dich das nächste Mal zu verschlucken drohen... du kannst dich mir jederzeit mitteilen, Lilia."  
Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an, bevor sich ihre Stirn langsam glättete und ihre Augen sanfter wurden.  
„Und irgendwann werde ich das", hauchte sie und drückte freundschaftlich seine Finger, die noch immer auf ihrer Schulter ruhten.  
Sie sagten nichts weiter, danach, doch Aragorn wusste, dass die Finsternis, die das Herz seiner kleinen Freundin nun schon so lange in ihrem festen Griff umschlossen zu halten schien, ein wenig gelichtet war.  
Von diesem Augenblick an fürchtete der Waldläufer nicht mehr, dass Lia sich von ihm zurückziehen könnte.  
Zuletzt, hatte er endlich ihr volles Vertrauen gewonnen.


	5. Wachsen

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur Lia, nichts aus HdR.

**A/N:** Sooooo... äh. Ja, hmmmm... Ahja, genau:

...

...

...

Schreibblockade, chrm.

...

Genau und mehr sag ich da jetzt auch gar nicht dazu *^*

* * *

Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt euch trotzdem und **danke an alle Reviewer!**

* * *

**Wachsen**

* * *

Die Wochen nach dem Gemetzel vergingen ruhig und ereignislos, Lia folgte Aragorn durch die weiten Lande Mittelerdes und ging auf in ihrem neuen Dasein.

Kaum noch bewegte sie sich in ihrem menschlichen Körper umher, sie versank in neuen Instinkten und badete in der Freiheit, die den Wolf in ihr begleitete. Sie jagte, sie heulte, sie rannte. Und immer hörte sie den leisen Geschichten und Lektionen ihres Gefährten zu, der sie so viel zu lehren haben schien, wie es in der klarsten Nacht Sterne am Himmel gab.

Er lehrte sie das Heilen und die Sprache der Elben, die sie schneller verstand und sprach, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Und bald schon verschwammen die Grenzen ihrer Gestalten und Lia das Mädchen begann, sich ein wenig zu gebären wie Lia der Wolf.  
Ihre menschliche Nase wurde schärfer, ihre Ohren hellhöriger und ihr Wesen, wenn auch noch immer ruhig und zurückhaltend, strahlte eine reine und unverdorbene Wildheit aus, die das Mädchen noch schöner und geheimnisvoller wirken ließ.

* * *

Aragorn bemerkte die Veränderungen in seiner Begleiterin und als er dem Mädchen, endlich einmal wieder ein Mensch, schließlich eines Abends vor dem Feuer mitteilte, dass er sich sorgte um sie, dass er um ihre Menschlichkeit fürchtete, da sah sie ihn nur sanft und ruhig an und antwortete: „Hab keine Angst um mich, Aragorn. Mit jedem Tag der vergeht, erfahre ich mehr über mich selbst und was ich bin. Was ich nun bin, das weiß ich genau, ist kein Mensch. Und auch kein Tier. Ich befinde mich noch immer auf einer Reise, auf der Suche nach meinem Sein. Ein Mensch war ich lange Zeit. Nun muss ich lernen ein Wolf zu sein, bevor ich _ich selbst_ sein kann. Am Ende wird aus mir etwas Neues werden und das ist gut."  
Aragorn hatte Lilia danach lange nachdenklich angesehen und schließlich genickt.  
Es gab noch so viel über das Mädchen zu erfahren, so viele Dinge, die er noch nicht wusste.  
Seine Neugier, die Lia in ihm weckte, war ihm selbst ganz fremd und oft bemerkte er, wie er über sie grübelte, sich fragte, wie es sein konnte, dass ein so junges Mädchen schon so viel Weisheit besaß.  
Stets hatte er ein wachsames Auge auf sie gerichtet, ob als Wolf oder als Mensch. Er beobachtete mit Freude, wie Lia aufzublühen schien, wie sie ihre neuen Fähigkeiten entdeckte und Stück für Stück die Lust am Leben, die gewöhnlich jedem Wesen innewohnte, wiedergewann.  
Und nicht selten erwischte er sie dabei, wie sie sich die Aura der Körperlosigkeit, die sie umgab und mit ihrer Umgebung eins werden ließ, zunutze machte, um sich an ihre Beute heranzupirschen.  
Bald schon hatte der Waldläufer selbst in solchen Situationen Schwierigkeiten, Lilia im Blick zu behalten und das trotz des Umstandes, dass sie in ihrer tierischen Gestalt schwerlich unauffällig hätte sein müssen.  
Nur seinen geschulten Sinnen und den Jahren an Erfahrung hatte er es zu verdanken, dass es ihm dennoch mit Mühe gelang.  
Wie die Zeit verging wurde ihre Bindung enger, aus Abhängigkeit und Sympathie wurde Treue und Zuneigung und bald, ohne dass Aragorn es bemerkt hatte, war Lia für ihn ein Teil seiner Familie geworden. Er wunderte sich nicht unnötig darüber, denn es störte ihn nicht. Ihre Gesellschaft lenkte ihn ab von Trauer und Sehnsucht, die zwar nie verschwanden, doch durch das Mädchen erträglicher schienen.

* * *

Lia erfreute sich an ihrem neuen Leben.  
Ihrem Gefährten, ihrem _Bruder im Geiste_, dem sie treu ergeben war, traute sie wie sie keinem anderen je getraut hatte.  
Hätte er es verlangt, so hätte sie ohne zu zögern ihr Leben für ihn gegeben. Doch das hätte er nie getan und genau das war der Grund.  
Als Mensch wäre sie zu einer solch reinen Loyalität nie fähig gewesen, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Doch nun, da sie etwas _Anderes_ war, wurde genau das zu ihrer zweiten Natur.

Lia trug den Waldläufer Meilen über Meilen auf ihrem Rücken, immer auf der Suche und nie von ihrem Weg abschweifend, doch von Gollum fehlte nach wie vor jede Spur.  
Lia spürte Aragorns Unruhe wachsen und mit ihr auch ihre eigene.  
Die Wichtigkeit ihrer Aufgabe war ihr schnell klar geworden und somit auch das Vertrauen, das Aragorn und Gandalf in sie gesetzt hatten, als sie sie ihr preisgegeben hatten.  
Dieses Vertrauen war es schließlich, das Lia dazu bewegte, Aragorn ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.  
Es war der erste Abend seit langem, den sie wieder als Mensch verbrachte und der Waldläufer unterbrach sie kein einziges Mal.  
Als sie schließlich geendet hatte, legte er seine Pfeife beiseite, nahm Lia in seine Arme und wiegte sie sanft in den Schlaf wie ein Kind.  
Die Tränen, die begonnen hatten, ihre Wangen hinunter zu laufen, hatte sie bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt.

* * *

Viele weitere Wochen vergingen ohne Zwischenfälle und bald schon war mehr als ein halbes Jahr vergangen seit dem Tag, an dem Aragorn Lia aus den Fängen der Orks befreit hatte.  
Vieles an ihr aus dieser ersten Zeit ihrer Bekanntschaft war Aragorn nun klar geworden, seit Lilia sich ihm anvertraut hatte, doch vieles schien auch gänzlich unabhängig von ihren Erlebnissen bevor er sie kannte. Letzteres zumindest erleichterte Aragorn, denn er erfreute sich viel zu sehr an Lias ungewöhnlicher Persönlichkeit, als dass er es ertragen hätte, dass sie gänzlich herrührte aus einer Zeit, die das Mädchen lieber vergessen hätte.  
Wie es war, erwähnte Lia ihre Vergangenheit nicht noch einmal und auch Aragorn schwieg. Es war zumindest für eine Weile alles gesagt worden.

oOoOoOo

Es war eine laue Nacht nicht lange danach, in der Aragorn von einem seltsam vertrauten Gefühl geweckt wurde und sich mit einem Ruck aufsetzte.  
Keine Gefahr drohte ihnen, das wusste er, doch dennoch...  
Unruhig sah er sich zwischen den Bäumen des Wäldchens in dem sie nächtigten um und gerade meinte er, etwas kleines Schwarzes hinter ein paar Büsche huschen zu sehen, als etwas anderes sich in sein Bewusstsein kämpfte.  
_Lia war weg._  
Er war wie gewohnt an ihre Flanke gelehnt eingeschlafen, doch nun war die Wölfin nicht mehr da.  
Hatte sie sich erleichtern müssen? Vielleicht war sie hungrig geworden und auf die Jagd gegangen wie so oft in letzter Zeit? Doch für gewöhnlich teilte sie ihm das mit…  
Für einen Moment wurde er unruhig und schärfte jäh seine Sinne…  
Und sprang innerlich fluchend auf.  
Auf seiner Bettrolle lag, winzig und unauffällig, was nur Lia sein konnte.  
Doch nicht wie er sie kannte.  
Sie war kein Mädchen und ganz offensichtlich war sie alles andere als ein riesiger Wolf.  
Ruhig atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen, lag nämlich dort schlafend… eine kleine schneeweiße _Katze_, zusammengerollt nicht größer als Aragorns Trinkbeutel, doch augenscheinlich bereits ausgewachsen.  
Ihr Fell war kurz und lediglich Kragen und Schweif waren leicht buschig.  
Wie Lia da so lag und er auf sie hinabblickte, ganz anders als sie sonst war, konnte Aragorn sich eines Lächelns nicht entbehren.  
Ihm war, als verstünde er die versteckte Bedeutung ihrer Gestalten mit einem Mal.  
Der Wolf, ungezähmt, wild, stark und treu – die Katze, verletzlich, weise, sanft und dabei doch eigensinnig.  
Beide spiegelten Lilias Persönlichkeit perfekt wieder.  
Langsam, um sie nicht aufzuschrecken, ging der Waldläufer vor ihr auf die Knie.  
„Lia", sagte er sanft und grinste, als ihr linkes Ohr kurz zuckte und sie träge ein Lid hob.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich ihr Blick klärte, sie abrupt den Kopf hochschnellen ließ und Aragorn aus großen eisblauen Augen mit im Finstern geweiteten Pupillen anstarrte.  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie seltsam es für sie sein musste, ihn so groß zu sehen, wo doch _sie_ meist auf _ihn_ hinabblickte, solange sie kein Mensch war.  
Doch Lia reagierte nicht zum ersten Mal völlig anders als er es erwartet hatte.  
Sie sprang nicht auf, verfiel nicht in Panik und begann auch nicht zu zittern, wie sie es bei ihrer ersten Verwandlung getan hatte, nein.  
Sie blinzelte lediglich, setzte sich auf, sah an sich hinab, gähnte dann einmal stumm und begann jäh, ihre Pfoten zu putzen als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte der Waldläufer nicht milde amüsiert wissen.  
Lia wandte ihren Kopf so abrupt zu ihm wie es nur Katzen konnten, nickte kurz und fuhr dann augenblicklich damit fort, sich die Pfoten zu lecken.  
Aragorn konnte nicht mehr tun, als lächelnd den Kopf zu schütteln.  
Sollte einer dieses Mädchen verstehen.

* * *

Es war komisch neben dem Riesen Aragorn her zu trappeln, doch ihre neue Gestalt war ihr sofort ebenso vertraut wie der Wolf. Als Katze konnte sie sich geschmeidiger bewegen, sie hörte Dinge bereits aus immenser Ferne und sah alles im kleinsten Detail. Außerdem konnte sie sich verstecken und fiel selbst dann nicht auf, wenn sie nicht mit ihrer Umgebung verschmolz. Denn Katzen gab es überall.  
Auch fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich sofort wieder hätte zurückverwandeln können, doch sie zog es vor, ihren neuen Körper auszukosten.  
An ihrem dritten Katzentag zum Beispiel entdeckte sie die Vorzüge Aragorns Schulter für sich, was er zwar mit einem amüsierten Hochziehen der Brauen kommentierte, jedoch gutmütig geschehen ließ.  
Lia _genoss_ es.  
Sie mochte es, die Sonne auf ihrem Fell zu spüren, sich in Aragorns Hand zu schmiegen, wenn er gedankenverloren begann, sie hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, oder einer unsichtbaren Beute auf dem Boden hinterher zu jagen nur so zu ihrer – und offensichtlich auch zu Aragorns – Belustigung.  
Sie spürte wie sie sich immer mehr veränderte und langsam einen Zustand erreichte, der nur als Glück bezeichnet werden konnte und der ihr zwar unbekannt, aber mehr als willkommen war.  
Ja, Lia war glücklich, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben.

* * *

**5 Monate später**

* * *

Der Vollmond beleuchtete das heruntergekommene Gasthauszimmer.  
Ein großer Mann lag schlafend auf dem Bett, in einer Hand fest einen Dolch umklammert, als erwarte er jeden Moment einen Angriff.  
In zwei großen, unnatürlich hellen Augen, die nicht zu dem Mann gehörten, brach sich das Mondlicht.  
Es waren die wachsamen Augen einer wunderschönen kleinen weißen Katze, die sich neben ihrem Herrn auf dem Kopfkissen zusammengerollt hatte.

Lia sah Aragorn nachdenklich an. Sie hatte Hunger, doch sie wollte den Waldläufer nur ungern wecken. Er schlief nur selten gut und noch seltener in einem Bett.  
Kurzer Hand traf sie eine Entscheidung, hüpfte auf den Boden, streckte sich und huschte dann lautlos aus dem Fenster.  
Aragorn hatte ihr einmal auf die Frage hin, ob er es nicht riskant fände, das Fenster nachts offen zu lassen, geantwortet, dass jene, vor denen man sich fürchten musste, sich nicht von einem geschlossenen Fenster aufhalten ließen.  
Sie vermutete mal, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach.  
Lia sauste ungesehen durch die menschenleeren Gassen, schnurstracks auf ihr Ziel zu:  
Ein Feld am Rande des Dorfes, das sie schon seit ihrer Ankunft in den Pfoten juckte.  
Ihr Schwanz zuckte aufgeregt hin und her als sie es endlich erreichte, fast zehn Minuten hatte der Weg gedauert.  
Endlich.

oOoOoOo

Die Maus fiel mit einem dumpfen Ton aus ihrem Kiefer, als Lia den Schrei hörte.

Schrill und schmerzhaft war er und er sagte nur eins: _Tod_.

Die Schatten, das Wissen, die Gefühle, die sie vor über einem halben Jahr in die Gefilde ihres Unterbewusstseins verdrängt hatte, stürzten jetzt mit einem Mal wieder über sie herein, als hätten sie nur auf einen Moment ihrer Unachtsamkeit gelauert.

Doch sie hatten nicht mit Lia, die nun so viel anders war, gerechnet.

Diesmal erstarrte sie nicht in ihrer Angst.

Ja, die Panik war da, die Aufregung, die Furcht um Aragorn, so weit entfernt von ihr, doch sie beachtete all das nicht.

Fauchend preschte sie aus dem Feld und ließ den Wolf noch in derselben Bewegung aus sich herausbrechen.

Aus dem Fauchen wurde ein kehliges Knurren, Grollen als ihre Pranken sie schneller als der Wind in das Dorf trugen, vorbei an schreienden Frauen und Kindern, vorbei an wütenden Orks, die ihrer Beachtung nicht würdig waren, denn sie kannte nur ein Ziel und sie roch es mit jedem Fuß näher rücken.

ARAGORN.

Jäh bog Lia um eine Ecke und brüllte tobend auf, als sie die Orks sah, so viele Orks, die alle auf ihren Gefährten losgingen.

Sie roch sein Blut, bevor sie es sah.

Sein _Blut_.

Ihre Welt versank in einem roten Meer aus Zorn.

oOoOoOo

Lia hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie gelaufen war, keine Ahnung, wann sie die Grenzen des Flachlandes hinter sich gelassen, und die Ränder der Wälder passiert hatte.

Sie wusste nur eines: Weiter, immer weiter.

Das tiefe Rasseln ihrer geschundenen Kehle störte die Stille um sie herum und der Geruch von Blut und Tod umgab sie wie eine dichte Nebelwolke.

Das Stetige Pochen in ihren Schläfen und das weiß glühende Brennen ihrer Wunden raubten ihr schon seit Meilen die meisten ihrer Sinne und jeder Schritt den sie machte, bebte in ihren geschwächten Gliedern wider.

Lia wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor ihre Muskeln versagten.

Doch noch nicht.

Noch nicht.

Sie würde Aragorn tragen, bis ihr letzter Atemzug aufgebraucht und ihr letzter Schritt getan sein würde.

Stunden über Stunden trottete sie durch das Unterholz, geleitet nur von ihrer schwindenden Sicht und der Sorge um ihren Herrn.

_Aragorn_.

Ihr Kopf hing bereits tief über dem Boden und ihre Zunge war trocken und rau.

Seit zwei Tagen hatte sie weder getrunken noch gefressen, die Zeit war ihr zu wertvoll gewesen, doch nun forderte ihr Körper den Tribut.

Und so hörte sie es nicht einmal kommen.

Alles was sie bemerkte, war das Aufheulen eines stechenden, neuen Schmerzes in ihrer rechten Schulter.

Ein Pfeil, doch nicht von einem Ork.

Ihre Angst um Aragorn allein war es, die Lia die Kraft dazu gab, wie ein Blitz herumzuwirbeln und ein bedrohliches Knurren auszustoßen, das die Stille des Waldes durchschnitt wie ein Blitz den Himmel.

Vögel schossen aus Baumkronen in den Himmel, kreischend vor Angst und wie aus dem Nichts sprengten ein Dutzend Krieger aus dem Unterholz hervor.

Sie alle hatten ihre langen Bögen gespannt auf Lia gerichtet, die Blick finster und unnachgiebig und sie umrundeten die große Wölfin in Sekundenschnelle.

Doch selbst in ihrer blinden Raserei erkannte Lia, dass es sich nicht um Menschen handelte. Das hier waren Elbenkrieger mit langem blondem Haar, spitzen Ohren und feinen Gesichtszügen.

Und sie waren tödlich.

Lia wusste, eine falsche Bewegung und es wäre um sie geschehen. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft so viele Gegner zu besiegen.

Und so stand sie nun da, alle Viere bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, den Kopf weit erhoben, um ihren bewusstlosen Herren so gut wie möglich zu schützen und zähnefletschend starrte sie auf die Geschöpfe nieder, die sie mit ihren Waffen bedrohten.

Eines von ihnen hob die Vorderpfoten - Hände - und war gerade daran einen weiteren Pfeil auf sie abzuschießen, als ihn ein gellender Befehl jäh stoppte.

„HALT!"

Es war die elbische Zunge, die der Mann verwendete.

Er war hoch gewachsen wie die anderen und sein Haar schimmerte golden in der Dämmerung.

Doch trotz seiner Ähnlichkeit mit den restlichen Kriegern spürte Lia von ihm eine erhabene Aura der Macht und Selbstsicherheit ausgehen.

„Seht da! Es trägt einen Mann auf den Schultern!", rief er aus und sofort wurde Lias Knurren noch grollender, noch bedrohlicher und ihr Nackenfell stellte sich auf bis ihre Haut zwickte.

"Haldir", sprach ihn da en anderer Elb an, ohne den Blick von Lia zu nehmen.

„Das ist Lord Aragorn von den Dunedain…"

Lias Knurren verwandelte sich in ein wütendes Fauchen.

_Wagt es nicht ihn auch nur anzurühren!_, wollte sie brüllen und ihre mächtigen Kiefer schnappten laut zusammen.

Ein paar der Elben zuckten, doch keiner ihrer Bögen senkte sich.

Lias Augen huschten gehetzt von einem zum nächsten, bemüht, jeden einzelnen im Blick zu behalten.

„Holt Lady Arwen hierher", sagte der Elb, den sie Haldir nannten bestimmt und sofort verschwand einer seiner Krieger zwischen den Bäumen.

Eine Weile lang, in der Lia und die Elben sich wachsam und angespannt anstarrten, geschah nichts und nur das stetige Knurren und gelegentliche Hecheln der Wölfin war zu vernehmen.

Und dann, abermals wie aus dem Nichts, tauchte der Krieger wieder auf und hinter ihm trat das schönste Wesen aus dem Unterholz, das Lia je zu Gesicht gekommen war.

Ihre Haut war weiß wie Schnee und ihr Haar so schwarz wie Ebenholz. Sie war in grünen Samt gehüllt, der ihr bis über die Füße fiel.

Die Elbin strahlte Wärme, Frieden und Liebe aus, doch in ihrem Gesicht waren die kleinsten Anzeichen von Sorge herauszulesen.

„Haldir", sprach sie und ihre Stimme klang wie tausend Glöckchen und das leise Plätschern eines Baches im Frühling.

Lia bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ihr Knurren verstummt war und ihre Ohren sich aufmerksam nach vorn gerichtet hatten.

„Aragorn, was ist mi…" Arwen, die Elbenfrau, stoppte mitten in ihrem Satz, als ihr Blick auf die riesige weiße Wölfin fiel, deren Fell von Blut und Schmutz getränkt war und auf deren Rücken der dunkle Umriss eines bewusstlosen Mannes zu erkennen war.

„Valar... was _ist_ das…?", flüsterte sie und ihre feinen Finger wanderten an ihren Mund, um den Ausdruck des Überraschens dort zu verbergen.

Keiner der Krieger antwortete ihr.

Nur Haldir, den Bogen noch immer auf Lia gerichtet, verschmälerte seine Augen.

„Ein Biest in der Gestalt eines riesigen Wolfes! Nichts Gutes kann dahinter sein! Ich sehe die Hand Saurons in dieser Kreatur!"

Lias Grollen erhob sich erneut, laut und verbissen.

Einen Moment lang starrte Arwen die Wölfin nur an, bevor sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, Haldir. Ich spüre in diesem Wesen kein böses Hexenwerk. Was immer es ist, es ist natürlichen Ursprungs", und dann, noch immer begleitet von dem Ausdruck der Besorgnis in ihren Augen, wandte sie sich direkt an Lia.

„Wolf. Du trägst einen Mann auf deinen Schultern", sprach sie und Lias Knurren wurde kaum merklich leiser.

Dennoch verspannten sich die umstehenden Elbenkrieger noch weiter.

„Er ist verletzt. Bitte, setz ihn ab, sodass wir ihn heilen können."

Nun erstarb ihr Knurren vollends und ihre Ohren zuckten nach vorn.

Heilen?

Und langsam kämpfte sich der Grund für ihr Kommen wieder durch den dichten Nebelschleier ihrer Erschöpfung hervor und Lias innerer Wolf zügelte seine Instinkte für einen kurzen Moment.

Heilen… sie war hier, um Aragorn zu den Elben Loriens zu bringen, sodass sie ihn heilen konnten.

Ihr Schnaufen wurde schwerer und plötzlich bebten ihre Beine, die nun, verlassen von der Panik und Wut, ihr Gewicht nicht mehr stemmen zu können schienen.

Arwen sah sie noch immer an.

„Bitte. Setz ihn ab und wir werden dir kein Leid zufügen."

Sie hätte nichts versprechen müssen, in diesem Moment war es Lia völlig gleichgültig, ob sie noch weiter verletzt würde.

Aragorn war es, um den sie sich sorgte.

Noch immer war er nicht wach und seine Atmung wurde mit jeder Stunde schwächer.

Ohne zu zögern, doch mit noch immer gefletschten Lefzen, ließ sie sich langsam und vorsichtig auf die Erde sinken.

Sie ließ die Elben nicht aus den Augen.

Einige von ihnen hoben erstaunt die Brauen, als sie auf die Worte der Elbin reagierte, doch keiner von ihnen sagte etwas.

Und erst als Lia steif und angespannt auf dem Boden lag, gab ihnen der Zweibeiner namens Haldir mit einer Geste zu verstehen, Aragorn von dem Rücken des Wolfes zu ziehen.

Hätte ein Mensch das gewagt, er wäre sofort sein Haupt losgewesen. Doch Aragorn war ein Freund der Elben und so ließ Lia sie leise grollend gewähren.

Sofort trugen sie ihren Herrn aus ihrer Reichweite.

Lia konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie sie schnell mit ihm zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden.

Die Elbendame sah sie noch einmal stumm an, bevor sie den Kriegern hinterher eilte und Lia zurückließ, noch immer bewacht von zehn Zweibeinern, die ihre Bögen stetig auf sie gerichtet hielten.

Sie schossen nicht, doch ihre Blicke waren finster und keiner von ihnen nahm seine Augen auch nur einen einzigen Augenblick von ihr.

Lia blieb liegen, doch ihr Knurren wurde erneut lauter, denn sie spürte den Hass und die Feindschaft, die ihr entgegenkamen.

Müdigkeit rollte durch ihre Glieder.

Doch sie würde wachbleiben.

Bis sie sicher war, dass Aragorn wieder aufwachen würde.

_Aragorn_.


	6. Caras Galadhon

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts aus HdR. Offensichtlich.

* * *

Sooooo, hey alle zusammen! Das ging jetzt zwar nicht gerade schnell, eber immerhin schnellER^^

Ich habe gerade meine Abiturprüfungen hinter mich gebracht, vielleicht könnt ihr mir meine Trödelei also sogar verzeihen O.O

* * *

Ich hoffe seeeeehr, dass euch das letzte und auch dieses Kapitel gefällt!

* * *

Weil ich das letzte Mal nicht wirklich viel Zeit dafür gefunden habe, danke allen Reviewern von "Zeit", ich hab mich wahnsinnig über eure Kommentare gefreut!

* * *

**Caras Galadhon**

* * *

Das Erste was er wahrnahm, als er langsam sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, war die Abwesenheit von Schmerz.

Für einen kurzen Moment verwirrte ihn diese Erkenntnis, denn er war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, weshalb sie von Bedeutung war.

Doch dann fiel es ihm jäh wieder ein und mit einem Ruck setzte Aragorn sich auf – ohne den Blitzen in seinen Augen Beachtung zu schenken, als gleißend helles Licht sie durchflutete.

Das Dorf war angegriffen worden.

Orks.

Blut.

Schmerz.

Und dann war Lilia auf ihn zugepr-

_Lilia._

Wo war sie?

Nun erst, da er sich umsah, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht war, wo er hätte sein sollen.

Doch das grünliche Licht das ihn umgab und die filigranen Verschmückungen der fein gearbeiteten Möbel um ihn herum waren ihm seltsam vertraut.

Er lag auf einem Bett, in seidigen Laken und trug ein helles Hemd, dessen Borten mit detailreichen Abbildern von Reben und Blättern bestickt waren.

Er erkannte all diese Dinge.

Er war in dem Reich der Elben.

Doch nicht in irgendeinem, nein, soweit Aragorn es sagen konnte, befand er sich in den Wäldern Loriens in der Stadt Caras Galadhon.

Doch wie war das möglich?

Sie waren Tagesritte von dort entfernt gewesen.

Und Lia.

_Wo_ war sie?

Sorge ersetzte jäh seine anfängliche Verwirrung und mit einem unterdrückten Fluch schwang Aragorn sich vom Bett, zog sich ein paar bereitliegende Kleider über und öffnete kraftvoll die Tür des kleinen runden Zimmers.

Wie er erwartet hatte, befand er sich hoch oben auf dem Talan eines Mallorn-Baumes.

Ohne zu zögern machte er sich auf den Abstieg.

Er hatte kaum den Waldboden berührt, als eine vertraute Stimme sein Herz zum Stoppen brachte und ihn jäh herumwirbeln ließ.

„Aragorn."

Da stand sie vor ihm, sein Himmel und seine Erde und lächelte ihn warm an, perfekt wie am ersten Tag ihrer Begegnung.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick blieb die Welt für ihn stehen und nur Arwens Augen, in denen sich das Licht der Sonne sammelte, ergaben noch einen Sinn für ihn.

Dann trat sie auf Aragorn zu und er entdeckte die Sorge in ihrem Blick.

Wie von selbst hob sich seine Hand an ihre Wange und seine Kehle wurde eng bei dem Gedanken daran, seine Liebe könnte leiden.

Arwens Lider flatterten zu bei seiner Berührung und sie atmete kaum hörbar aus.

Wärme durchströmte ihn, vermischt mit Begehren und dieser nie vergehenden Aufregung in seinem Inneren.

Nichts wollte er mehr als _sie_ zu halten, zu halten und nie mehr loszulassen.

Es war zu lange her, als er das letzte Mal seine Augen auf sie legen hatte dürfen.

Ihre Schönheit ließ Sterne erblassen und das erste Licht des Morgengrauens dumpf und nichtig erscheinen.

Doch der Moment des Friedens der ihn ihretwegen erfüllte, sollte nur kurz andauern.

Denn die Sorge um das Mädchen, welches inzwischen auf ganz andere Art und Weise sein Herz erfüllte als die Frau vor ihm, kämpfte sich erneut in sein Bewusstsein.

„Arwen…", hauchte er.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah mit so viel Wärme zu ihm auf, dass es ihm erneut den Atem zu stocken drohte.

„Ja?", fragte Arwen in jener klaren Stimme, die sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Langsam senkte Aragorn seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich bin nicht allein hier…?", raunte er.

Er wagte es nicht, etwas anderes zu sagen, so gerne er Arwen auch von jeder Sekunde berichten wollte, da sie nicht bei ihm gewesen war.

Doch Lilias Geheimnis war nicht seines zu erzählen und zu viel war geschehen, als dass er ihr Vertrauen so leichtfertig missbraucht hätte.

Arwens Brauen hoben sich leicht und erneut kehrte die Sorge auf ihre Züge zurück.

Sie legte eine sanfte Hand auf seine Brust, bevor sie sprach.

„Als dich die Krieger meiner Großmutter fanden, trug dich ein Geschöpf auf seinem Rücken, wie keiner von uns eines bis dahin je erblickt hatte", sagte sie und Aragorn bemerkte, wie ihre Stimme leiser wurde, als wollte sie nicht, dass jemand außer ihnen sie belauschte.

Es war also die Gestalt des Wolfes gewesen, in der Lilia sich offenbart hatte.

Und sie hatte ihn getragen, bis in die Gefilde Loriens…

„Wir wussten nicht was seine Absichten waren, eine Kreatur so groß und ein Wolf zudem... so ha-"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Aragorn unterbrach sie, als er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte erkannte.

Den Elben, welchen die alten Legenden noch wohl bekannt waren, musste Lilia wie ein Unheil erscheinen, das aus den Tiefen der Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt war, um ihnen zu schaden.

Und selbst jene die die Geschichten nicht mehr kannten, wussten doch, welcher dunklen Macht viele der Wölfe Mittelerdes sich verschworen hatten.

„Was haben sie mit ihr _getan?_", zischte er heftiger als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Doch Arwen wurde nicht getäuscht, zu gut kannte sie Aragorn, als dass sie seine Unruhe auf sich bezogen hätte.

Eine weitere Hand wanderte sanft an seine Brust.

„Ein einziger Pfeil hat ihn an der Schulter getroffen bevor Haldir seine Krieger zügeln konnte. Doch der Wolf ist stark, es scheint ihm gut zu gehen."

Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Was hat es mit ihm auf sich, Aragorn? Du scheinst in Sorge um das Wesen, warum?"

Aragorn legte seine Hände sanft über die ihren.

„Die Wölfin ist eine treue Gefährtin, bitte, führe mich zu ihr", bat er sie.

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Arwen ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen und Aragorn folgte ihr.

Sie ließen Caras Galadhon hinter sich und beinahe zwei volle Stunden wanderten sie durch das dichte Unterholz, während sie sich leise unterhielten und in dem leisen Behagen ihres Wiedersehens schwelgten.

Zuletzt umringten sie nur noch die heimischen Bäume und die mächtigen Stämme der Mellyrn verschwanden hinter ihnen.

„Dort vorne", sprach Arwen schließlich und Aragorns Augen folgten ihrem Finger, bis er die wagen Umrisse einiger Gestalten zwischen den Stämmen der vielen Bäume ausmachen konnte.

Zunächst ging er weiterhin ruhig neben Arwen her, noch war ihr Ziel zu weit entfernt für seinen Blick.

Doch dann blieb er abrupt stehen und seine Augen weiteten sich jäh bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Aragorns Hände begannen zu zittern, aus Furcht und Wut gleichermaßen.

Dort kauerte Lilia auf dem Boden und ihr einst strahlend weißer Pelz war nun schmutzig braun von getrocknetem Blut und Dreck.

Ihre Ohren lagen angelegt an ihrem Kopf, das Nackenfell war gesträubt und ihre Lefzen drohend nach oben gezogen.

Ihr Blick war trüb und unstet und ihre eisblauen Augen huschten gehetzt umher.

Ein langer Pfeil ragte aus ihrer Schulter und Aragorn entdeckte zahlreiche Verletzungen überall an ihrem mächtigen Körper.

Arwen machte er keine Vorwürfe, ein ungeschultes Auge, selbst das eines Elben, würde die Schwäche und selbst die Wunden der Wölfin nicht sofort erkennen.

Doch Aragorns glühende Wut flammte auf im Angesicht der Elbenkrieger, die mit Hass und Abscheu im Blick ihre gespannten Bögen auf Lilia richteten, bereit sie jeden Augenblick zu töten.

_Lilia_, als wäre sie eine wilde Bestie.

Er dachte an die zierliche Katze, die sich an seine Beine schmiegte, die treue Wölfin, die sich des Nachts um ihn herum zusammenrollte, damit er nicht fror und an das schöne junge Mädchen, das ihn mit leuchtenden Augen neugierig nach den Wirkungen von Heilkräutern befragte.

Aragorn bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er in einen wilden Sturm ausgebrochen war, bis seine Beine ihn bereits bis fast zu den Kriegern getragen hatten.

Er raste zwischen ihnen hindurch, ohne ihre erschrockenen Ausrufe und Schreie der Warnung zu beachten und kam bebend vor Sorge neben Lilia zum Stehen.

Sie hatte ihn weder gehört noch gesehen und Aragorns Herz zog sich in seiner Furcht um sie zusammen.

Mit zitternden Fingern grub er seine Hände in ihr Fell.

„Lilia", raunte er leise.

Er hörte nicht einmal wie Arwen die entsetzten Elben beruhigte, so sehr war er konzentriert auf die Wölfin vor ihm.

Nur ihren Namen hatte er gesagt und sofort spürte er, wie sich die Muskeln unter seinen Händen entspannten.

Lilia drehte ihren großen Kopf zu ihm und als ihre Augen ihn fanden, verflüchtigte sich ihr wildes Knurren zu einem sanften Wimmern.

Es galt nicht ihr selbst, doch ihm.

Sie, die sie verletzt und der Ohnmacht nah war, sorgte sich noch immer nur um Aragorn und sah ihn mit nichts als Wärme in den Augen an.

Erneut kochte seine Wut in ihm hoch.

„Es geht mir gut", sagte er so fest es ihm gelang und strich ihr beruhigend durch das schmutzige Fell.

Lilia stupste ihn leicht mit der Nase an, liebevoll und freundschaftlich.

Er legte ihr eine Hand an die Schnauze.

„Du bist verletzt. _Schwer_", presste der Waldläufer hinter zusammengedrückten Kiefern hervor und sah ihr in die glasigen Augen.

Sie blinzelte einmal langsam, als versuchte sie ihn zu ermutigen, wo er doch sehen konnte, wie viel sie sogar diese nichtige Bewegung kostete.

Es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch wach war.

Eine Hand noch immer in ihrem Fell, wirbelte Aragorn herum und starrte den umstehenden Elben zornig entgegen.

Sie alle sahen unsicher, ja sogar schockiert aus und sein Blick kam auf Haldir zum Liegen, der als einziger seinen Bogen hatte sinken lassen.

Offensichtlich auf Zureden Arwens hin, die nun neben ihm stand und besorgt zwischen Aragorn und Lilia hin und her sah.

„Haldir!", rief Aragorn dem Elben zu und hatte Mühe, dabei die Wut aus seiner Stimme zu halten.

„Rufe deine Krieger zurück, ihnen und Eurem Volk droht kein Unheil von uns!"

Der Elb zögerte, doch als Aragorn seinem Blick unnachgiebig standhielt, genügte eine winzige Geste und sofort ließen all die anderen ihre Waffen sinken.

Ein leises Japsen ging durch Lilia und die Wölfin brach augenblicklich völlig auf dem Boden zusammen.

Ihr schwaches Hecheln hallte durch den Wald und Aragorns Hand verkrampfte sich in ihrem Fell.

„Schnell!", knurrte er den Elben zu. „Ich brauche Heilkräuter, Wasser und Tücher!"

Arwen war die erste, die jäh Kehrt machte und zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Erst nach kurzem Zögern folgten ihr schließlich zwei andere.

Haldir blieb zurück und beobachtete den Waldläufer, der der Wölfin leise in der Sprache der Elben zuredete.

Und letztendlich schien er zu einem Schluss zu kommen, denn seine Züge glätteten sich und er kam mit wachsamen Schritten auf Aragorn und Lilia zu, bis er nur noch wenige Fuß von ihnen entfernt stehen blieb.

Aragorn sah von Lilia auf und nickte dem Elben steif zu.

Er konnte ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, das wusste er, doch sein Herz war anderer Meinung.

„Was ist es? Noch nie zuvor legte ich meine Augen auf ein Geschöpf wie dieses", sprach Haldir und wandte die Augen keinen Moment lang von Lilia ab.

Beinahe hätte Aragorn wütend etwas zurückgebellt bei der Bezeichnung ‚es', doch noch rechtzeitig konnte er sein aufgehetztes Gemüt zügeln und sich daran erinnern, dass zumindest für jeden anderen, Lilia nichts weiter zu sein schien als ein seltsames Tier.

Er sah langsam zu Haldir auf, nachdem er der Kontrolle über seine Züge wieder Herr geworden war.

„_Sie_ ist einzigartig. Eine Wölfin, die Eurer und meiner Intelligenz in Nichts nachsteht. Und eine treue Freundin", flüsterte er dann schließlich.

Die Brauen des Elben hoben sich interessiert und er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf die beiden zu.

„Sie versteht unsere Sprache?", wollte er wissen und musterte neugierig Lilias Gesicht.

Die Wölfin bemerkte ihn nicht einmal, ihr Kopf lag nur schwach auf dem Boden und sie rührte sich nicht.

Aragorn nickte steif. „Jedes Wort."

„Und sie dient nicht der Dunkelheit?"

Die Augen des Waldläufers verschmälerten sich.

„Die Wölfin dient niemandem. Sie ist nicht böser als Ihr oder ich."

Mit einem knappen Nicken kam Haldir die letzten paar Schritte, die noch zwischen ihnen waren, auf die beiden zu und wandte sich zu Aragorns Überraschung nicht an ihn, sondern an Lilia selbst.

Der Elb neigte den Kopf, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sagte leise in der Sprache seines Volkes:

„Vergib mir, Geist des Mondes, denn unserer Unwissenheit wegen ist dir Leid widerfahren."

Lilias Augen wanderten langsam zu Haldir und schwach kniff sie sie zusammen, bevor ihr Blick wieder in die Ferne wich.

„Sie nimmt Eure Entschuldigung an", sagte Aragorn ohne die Augen von seiner Gefährtin zu lassen. Er selbst konnte nicht so leicht verzeihen.

Der Pfeil ragte noch immer aus ihrer Schulter heraus und zahlreiche ihrer Verletzungen hatten sich bereits entzündet.

Wenn Lilia starb, dann wusste er nicht, was er tun würde.

Aragorn strich ihr mit zittrigen Fingern über ihr Nackenfell.

Nein.

_Nein_. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass sie starb.

_Niemals_.

* * *

**~0OoOoOo~**

* * *

Lia erwachte nur langsam. Erst war da nur Nebel.

Und dann wurde er immer lichter, bis ihre Gedanken sich wieder ordneten.

Noch bevor sie die Augen öffnete, roch sie frisches Gras, Moos und Wald.

Sie spürte die starken Glieder des Wolfes, bemerkte die Abwesenheit von Schmerz und hörte die Geräusche von Blättern im Wind und den kleinen Tieren um sich herum.

Doch noch etwas anderes nahm sie wahr.

Eine vertraute, wichtige Anwesenheit, ein Gemisch aus Geruch, Wärme und einer inneren Sicherheit.

Aragorn war in der Nähe.

Trüb erinnerte sie sich daran, wie er zu ihr zurückgekehrt war und an ihre Erleichterung darüber, ihn wieder gesund zu sehen.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie lange sie auf ihn gewartet hatte…

Drei Tage…? Vier?

Und dann war sie zusammengebrochen und mit seiner Hand in ihrem Nacken eingeschlafen.

Langsam schlug Lia die Augen auf und blinzelte das Licht, das sie blendete weg.

„Lia…?"

Ihr Ohr zuckte nach hinten und sie hob den Kopf vorsichtig in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Aragorn saß dort, an einen Baum gelehnt, mit seiner Pfeife in der Hand und sah sie mit leicht geweiteten Augen an.

Lia hob den Kopf noch ein wenig weiter und zuckte leicht zusammen als sie die Steifheit in ihrer Schulter spürte.

Augenblicklich war er bei ihr.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Aragorn und strich ihr über die Stirn.

Seine Augen waren voll Sorge und obwohl er im Moment um so Vieles kleiner war als sie selbst, fühlte Lia sich sofort geborgen wie immer.

Beruhigend stupste sie zur Antwort gegen seine Brust und bevor er etwas dagegen sagen konnte, sprang sie schnell auf die Beine.

Ihre Glieder waren steif und schmerzten einen Augenblick lang nach der tagelangen Vernachlässigung, doch Lias Inneres heulte vor Freude an der Bewegung auf.

Mit einem breiten Wolfsgrinsen schüttelte sie sich, bevor sie sich zurück auf den Boden fallen ließ und jauchzend im feuchten Gras wälzte.

Es fühlte sich so gut an wie jedes Bad.

Erst als Aragorn laut auflachte, stand sie wieder auf, legte kurz den Kopf schief und knurrte dann freundschaftlich.

Lia sah sich um. Sie befanden sich noch immer dort, wo die Elben sie aufgegriffen hatten, doch nun waren sie vollkommen allein.

Niemand war in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, doch sie spürte, dass die spitzohrigen Zweibeiner auch nicht _weit_ waren.

Mit aufgestellten Ohren sah Lia wieder zu Aragorn hinab.

Der Waldläufer erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem ruhigen Grinsen und zog an seiner Pfeife.

„Du hast beinahe zwei Wochen geschlafen", sagte er erst, doch dann wurde sein Blick plötzlich ernst.

Lia winselte fragend und er strich ihr sanft über den Hals.

„Eine Weile dachte ich, ich wurde dich verlieren, Lilia… Tu mir das bitte nicht noch einmal an."

In seinen Augen sah Lia all die Sorge, die auch sie vor ein paar Tagen noch um ihn verspürt hatte.

Sturmgrau traf auf Eisblau und für einen langen Augenblick sahen sich die Beiden nur an.

Niemals, nicht einmal in ihrem alten Leben, hätte Lia sich vorstellen können, dass jemand ihr je so wichtig werden könnte, viel weniger noch nach so kurzer Zeit.

Nach nur beinahe einem vollen Jahr bedeutete Aragorn für sie bereits mehr Familie, als jeder andere Mensch es vor ihm getan hatte.

Sie senkte den Kopf, drückte ihre Stirn sanft gegen seine Hand und schloss die Augen.

Mehrere Minuten standen sie einfach so da, bevor sie wie einvernehmlich den Moment verstreichen ließen und Aragorn Lia zu einem kleinen Teich führte.

Das Wasser war glasklar.

„Trink. Und dann wasch dich, denn du stinkst und siehst aus wie ein Warg", sagte der Waldläufer streng, doch in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk.

Lia knurrte, bevor sie mehr als willig tat was er sagte.

Es war eine Wohltat.

Und als sie fertig war und das Nass aus ihrem Pelz schüttelte, fühlte sie sich wie eine neue Wölfin.

„Ich werde dich nun nach Caras Galadhon führen", erklärte Aragorn da und Lia legte unsicher die Ohren an.

Sie wollte sich niemandem zeigen.

Sein Blick wurde weich.

„Es war die Bedingung die die Herrin des Lichts stellte, als sie dir gestattete in Lothlorien zu verweilen. Fürchte dich nicht, kleiner Wolf", beruhigte er sie und kratzte sie hinter dem Ohr.

„Ich habe dein Geheimnis nicht preisgegeben, niemand weiß von deinen anderen Gestalten."

Lia blinzelte dankbar, bevor sie zögerlich nickte.

Aragorn hatte alles für sie getan, sie würde ihn nun sicher nicht zum Dank dafür bloßstellen.

Der Weg führte sie tief in den Wald hinein, bis die Bäume um sie herum so groß und breit wurden, dass sogar Lia sich daneben winzig vorkam. Ihre Blätter hatten die Farbe von Gold und ihre Stämme die von Silber.

Wäre Lia in diesem Moment ihr menschliches Ich gewesen, so hätte sie Aragorn vermutlich mit Fragen überschüttet.

Doch so schwieg sie, blieb wachsam und hielt sich dicht an ihrem Herrn.

„Du solltest deine Anwesenheit nicht verbergen", riet der Waldläufer ihr irgendwann und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Verschmelze nicht mit deiner Umgebung. Die Elben könnten dich als Bedrohung sehen, wenn sie das Gefühl hätten, sie wären nicht in der Lage, dich im Auge zu behalten."

Zögerlich nickte Lia.

Es war sinnvoll und dennoch konnte sie das Gefühl der Nacktheit nicht so recht abschütteln ohne diesen Schutz, an den sie sich inzwischen so sehr gewöhnt hatte.

Wachsamer nun, schritt sie neben ihrem Herrn her.

* * *

**~oOoOoOo~**

* * *

Arwen hob den Kopf zeitgleich mit den umstehenden Elben und hielt ehrfürchtig den Atem an.

Da zwischen den Bäumen hervor trat Aragorn ins Licht und kam auf sie zugeschritten.

Und neben ihm der riesige Wolf.

Doch es war nicht dasselbe Tier, das sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte sie ihren Geliebten mit einer schmutzigen, verletzten Kreatur zurückgelassen, deren Augen dumpf und leblos in die Ferne geblickt hatten.

Sie war ihr fremdartig gewesen und hatte sie bis ins Innerste erschüttert.

Doch nun offenbarte sich ein völlig anderes Geschöpf.

Seine Schritte waren stolz und geschmeidig und sprachen von roher Kraft.

Muskeln spielten unter strahlend weißem Fell, das mit jeder Bewegung im Licht glänzte.

Doch was Arwen gleichzeitig erschauern und ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ, waren diese Augen.

Schwarz umrahmt und von einem solch eisigen Blau, dass sie einem bis ins Herz zu blicken schienen.

Noch nie hatte sie, so wie auch kein anderer in Lorien, ein schöneres Tier erblickt.

Schon jetzt wusste sie sicher, dass man noch viele Jahrhunderte lang über den weißen Wolf in Caras Galadhon singen würde.

Erst als Aragorn mit der Wölfin näher kam, erwachten deshalb wieder alle aus ihrer Starre.

Vorsichtig ging Arwen als Erste auf ihren Geliebten zu und nichts schien den scharfen Augen seiner Begleitung zu entgehen.

Aragorn lächelte, legte dem Wolf eine Hand auf die Flanke und sofort schien sich das Tier zu entspannen.

Wunder überkam Arwen, als sie beobachtete wie selbstverständlich er mit dem riesigen Geschöpf umging.

Nicht eine Sekunde schien er es als Gefahr zu betrachten.

„Arwen", sagte er warm und neigte den Kopf.

Sie erwiderte die Geste, doch sie konnte nicht umhin, den Wolf dabei im Auge zu behalten.

Ihre Vorsicht schien Aragorn aus irgendeinem Grund zu amüsieren, doch als sie ihn fragend ansah, schüttelte er nur sanft lächelnd den Kopf.

„Das ist Winterfell, Herrin der Wölfe diesseits und jenseits aller Meere. Sie grüßt dich und dein Volk und spricht Euch ihren Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft aus."

Arwen zog überrascht die Brauen hoch und sah unsicher von der Wölfin zu Aragorn.

Das Tier blitzte den Waldläufer aus schmalen Augen an, doch der ignorierte es einfach.

„_Sie_ spricht ihren Dank... Ich denke ich begreife nicht vollkommen?", machte Arwen verwirrt ihrer Verwirrung Laut.

In diesem Moment jedoch trat Haldir an sie heran und mit ihm zwei weitere Krieger.

Eine Eskorte, so schien es.

Sofort verspannte sich der Wolf – die Wölfin, nein, _Winterfell_ – wieder und machte einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts.

Arwen blinzelte überwältigt.

Sie _schirmte_ Aragorn _ab_.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Haldir, nicht Aragorn, ihr ihre Frage schließlich beantwortete.

„Lady Arwen", begrüßte er sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung und sie lächelte ihm milde entgegen.

„Der Wolf versteht jedes Eurer Worte. Ich war ebenso erstaunt wie Ihr es nun zu sein scheint, als ich durch Aragorn" – nun nickte er auch dem Waldläufer zu – „erfuhr, dass ihre Intelligenz mit der unsrigen zu messen sei."

Arwen _war_ erstaunt.

Doch als sie in Winterfells kluge Augen sah, die ihr ruhig und fest entgegen blickten, wusste sie, dass Haldirs Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Aragorn, der ermutigend nickte, wandte sie sich also schließlich an die Wölfin.

Arwen verneigte sich vor ihr tiefer als gewöhnlich, denn nicht aller Tage wurde einem die Ehre zuteil, einem solch wundersamen Wesen gegenüber stehen zu dürfen.

„Ich begrüße Euch mit Freuden im Namen der Gebieterin des Lichts in Caras Galadhon, Herrin Winterfell", sagte sie lächelnd und versuchte nicht zu erschaudern, als die riesige Wölfin von oben auf sie herabsah, mit diesen kalten blauen Augen.

Doch dann blinzelte das Tier einmal langsam, bevor auch es seinen Kopf tief nach unten neigte und ihr somit seine Ehrerbietung preisgab.

Aragorn tätschelte Winterfell bestärkend die Flanke und lächelte Arwen an.

„Sie dankt Dir und Deinem Volk erneut und fühlt sich geehrt durch Eure Gesellschaft."

Arwen lächelte warm zu ihrem Geliebten auf und dankte dieser seltsamen Kreatur still.

Sie schien eine Wärme in Aragorn wieder hervorgerufen zu haben, die er mit dem Tod seiner Mutter verloren hatte.

Zumindest dafür wollte Arwen ihr Misstrauen gegenüber dem Tier ein wenig niederlegen.

„Nun kommt", sagte sie noch immer lächelnd, „Sie erwartet Euch bereits", und führte die Beiden, begleitet von Haldir und seinen Kriegern, durch die großen Bäume hindurch dorthin, wo ihre Großmutter warten würde.

* * *

Sie würde Licht ins Dunkel bringen, wie sie es immer tat…

* * *

Soooooooo... das ist ein wenig kurz geraten, ich weiß. Aber die Kapitel konnte ich leider nicht anders auseinandernehmen. Aaaaaaber, dafür gibt's eine Entschädigung: Es kommt gleich noch eines, weil sie doch irgendwie zusammengehören xD

Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch immer noch und wenn ihr mir die lange Pause nach dem vorletzten Kapitel nicht allzusehr nachtragt, dann... Reeeeeevieeeeews ^^


	7. Winterfell

**Disclaimer:** Ehrlich? Ich muss? -.- Schön. Mir gehört nichts aus HdR. *^*

* * *

o

* * *

Wie versprochen hier gleich das nächste, ich hoffe beide gefallen euch!

* * *

o

* * *

**Winterfell**

* * *

o

* * *

Winterfell.

Es war ein guter Name.

Einer, den ihr Herr ihr gegenüber zuvor hätte erwähnen können, doch ein guter Name nichtsdestotrotz.

Ein Name, einer Wölfin würdig, nicht wie ihr menschlicher, der nicht so recht zu der Form des großen Tieres zu passen schien.

Innerlich nickte sie. Der Mensch würde Lia bleiben.

Doch nun war sie Winterfell, die weiße Wölfin.

Winterfell folgte Aragorn und der Zweibeinerin mit den spitzen Ohren zufrieden durch den Wald.

Sie ließ die Elben mit ihren Waffen, die sie flankierten, nie aus den Augen, doch trotzdem konnte sie nicht umhin, die Schönheit dieses Ortes zu bewundern.

Mit Bäumen so hoch musste der Wald wahrlich uralt sein.

Arwen führte sie eine halbe Stunde durch Caras Galadhon, bis sie schließlich in einer kleinen Lichtung anhielt.

Nichts war hier außer einem kleinen Brunnen und ein paar wenigen Bänken.

Winterfell reckte neugierig die Nase in den Wind, doch alles was sie riechen konnte, waren der Wald, die Tiere und viele verschiedene Kräuter.

Lady Arwen drehte sich lächelnd zu ihnen um.

Dann kam sie auf Aragorn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

Der Waldläufer sah warm auf die Zweibeinerin herab und Winterfell horchte bei dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen sofort auf.

_So_ hatte sie ihren Herrn noch nie schauen sehen.

„Ich werde auf dich warten. Dort, wo du erwacht bist", sagte die Elbin leise und der Waldläufer nickte kaum merklich, bevor Lady Arwen sich auch von Winterfell und Haldir verabschiedete und mit leisen Schritten zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

_Ah_, dachte Winterfell und sah zu Aragorn.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an zu erfahren, dass sie etwas so Wichtiges aus dem Leben ihres Freundes noch immer nicht gewusst hatte und gleichzeitig erfüllte eine prickelnde Wärme ihr Inneres bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Aragorn diese eine Person für sich gefunden hatte.

Einen Moment lang dachte Winterfell an Lady Arwens Augen und nickte schließlich innerlich.

Sie kannte die schöne spitzohrige Zweibeinerin zwar nicht, doch ihre Augen waren klar und ehrlich. Und Winterfell vertraute Aragorns Urteil.

Die warme Hand des Waldläufers an ihrer Flanke holte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken und als Winterfell aufsah, stockte ihr der Atem für einen Moment.

Da stand das schönste Wesen, das ihre Augen je erblickt hatten.

Groß war die Elbin, nicht viel kleiner als Aragorn und gehüllt in ein strahlend weißes Gewandt.

Ihre Gesichtszüge waren fein und eben, ihre Haut blass.

Volle rosige Lippen zierte ein sanftes Lächeln und Augen, die die leuchtende Farbe des Frühlingshimmels hatten, blickten Winterfell warm entgegen.

Doch das Wundervollste an ihr war ihr Haar, das so golden war wie das Licht der Sonne und so silbrig glänzte wie das des Mondes.

Eine Aura der Macht und der Güte umgab sie und schien alles um sie herum in einen Schleier der Wärme zu hüllen.

Aragorn musste Winterfell nicht erst erklären, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

Es war die Herrin des Lichts, Lady Galadriel.

Tief in ihrem Innersten erschauderte sie vor Ehrfurcht und ohne darüber nachzudenken senkte sie den Kopf weit hinab.

„Dein Besuch ehrt mich zutiefst. Ich bin Galadriel, die Hüterin dieser Stadt und all ihrer Bewohner", erklang die klare Stimme Galadriels und bebte in Winterfells Knochen wider. Sie erinnerte sie an Wasser, Sonne und Erde und an das erste Gezwitscher der Vögel im Frühling.

„Bitte, verrate mir Deinen Namen und sieh zu mir auf, denn es ist nicht nötig, sich voreinander zu verneigen. Du bist einzigartig auf dieser Welt und somit gleichermaßen eine Herrin der Wunder."

Bewundernd und verwirrt hob Winterfell ihren Kopf und sah der Elbin blinzelnd entgegen.

Neben ihr verneigte sich Aragorn tief vor Galadriel und begrüßte sie respektvoll, bevor er für seine Begleiterin antwortete.

„Ihr Name ist Winterfell, Herrin Galadriel. Sie kommt von weit her und ihr Herz ist rein und gut."

Winterfell drückte ihm dankbar ihre Flanke ein wenig fester gegen die Hand und er erwiderte diese Geste sanft.

Sie selbst war sich nicht sicher, wie rein und gut ihr Herz war.

Sie war Sie.

Nicht vollkommen gut, aber vollkommen böse auch nicht.

Doch hinfällig dessen was Aragorn wirklich dachte, seine Worte waren unmissverständlich:

Winterfell wollte der Herrin des Lichtes nichts Böses, ebenso wenig wie dem Rest ihres Volkes.

Zumindest das entsprach der Wahrheit.

Lady Galadriel lächelte dem Waldläufer dankend zu, bevor sie sich dann ihren Kriegern zuwandte.

„Bitte, lasst mich mit unseren Gästen allein."

Es war ein Befehl, doch freundlich gesprochen.

Keiner der Elben, auch Haldir nicht, zögerte auch nur eine Sekunde ihm nachzukommen, doch das Unbehagen ihre Herrin mit einer riesigen fremden Wölfin zurückzulassen, war ihnen deutlich anzusehen.

Als schließlich nur noch Winterfell selbst und Aragorn mit der großen Elbendame auf der Lichtung standen, sah Galadriel wieder zu ihr auf und lächelte.

„Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, Deine menschliche Gestalt sehen zu dürfen, Herrin Winterfell, denn Deine Gedanken bleiben mir verborgen."

Aragorn sah neben ihr erstaunt auf, doch er sagte nichts.

Dass Lady Galadriel offenbar Gedanken lesen konnte, überraschte Winterfell wenig. Und sie spürte, dass die Elbin nicht log.

Weshalb es bei ihr selbst nicht klappen sollte, war nur ein weiteres vieler Rätsel, die Winterfell gar nicht erst versuchte zu lösen.

Nur einen Augenblick lang dachte sie darüber nach, Galadriels Bitte auszuschlagen.

Doch er verging schnell.

Die Elbendame wusste offensichtlich ohnehin bereits, dass Winterfell eine noch ungewöhnlichere Wölfin war, als es den Anschein machte.

Auch diese Tatsache verwunderte Winterfell nicht. Galadriels Augen erzählten von einem Leben, das bereits viele Jahrhunderte andauerte und noch viele weitere zu sehen erwartete.

Sie würde der Herrin Caras Galadhons also diesen kleinen Gefallen tun und sie bitten, ihr Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

Kaum hatte sie diesen Entschluss gefasst, spürte Winterfell die angenehme Wärme unter ihrer Haut kitzeln, als ihr Fell leicht zu glimmen begann und ihre Glieder sich zusammenzogen, sie kleiner und leichter wurde, bis sie ihre Finger wieder spüren und alle Farben des Waldes sehen konnte.

Sie stand nun als Lilia vor Galadriel und sah zu der Elbenherrin auf, in deren Augen sich ein Ausdruck des Wunders widerspiegelte.

Lia bemerkte nur am Rande, dass Aragorn ihr seinen Umhang über die Schultern warf und sie ihn unbewusst um sich zusammenzog.

Sie nickte Lady Galadriel höflich zu.

„Eure Bekanntschaft ehrt mich, Lady Galadriel und ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft", hauchte Lia in ihrer leisen Flüsterstimme.

Das Lächeln auf den Lippen der Elbin wurde ein wenig voller und erreichte ihre leuchtenden Augen.

Wäre Lia noch ihr altes Ich gewesen, so hätte ihr Herz vor Aufregung wild geklopft bei dem Gedanken daran, einer so mächtigen Herrscherin gegenüber zu stehen.

Doch Lia war nun kein Mensch mehr und Rang und Titel verloren allmählich an Bedeutung für sie.

Das Unverständnis solcher Begrifflichkeiten erfüllte sie mehr und mehr durch den Wolf und die Katze in ihr.

Für sie gab es nur einen Rudelführer.

Aragorn.

Ihm gehorchte sie, doch keinem anderen.

„In dieser Gestalt höre ich auf den Namen Lilia, denn beides brachte ich mit aus der Welt, aus der ich komme."

Eine bestärkende Hand legte sich auf Lias Schulter und sofort entspannte sie sich ein wenig.

Noch immer war sie auf der Hut vor Fremden, egal wie freundlich sie erschienen.

Lia zweifelte sogar daran, ob sich das jemals wieder ändern würde und störte sich jedoch gleichzeitig nicht an dieser Tatsache.

Vorsicht war niemals schlecht, zumindest in ihren Augen.

Lady Galadriel kam mit sanften Schritten auf sie zu, bis sie sich lächelnd zu ihr hinunter beugte.

„Lilia Winterfell, Du bist wahrlich schöner als der Mond in seiner vollsten Blüte, das kann ich sagen ohne mich einer Lüge schämen zu müssen", sagte sie schließlich leise und Lia ließ ihren Kopf jäh ein wenig sinken, bis ihre weißen Strähnen in ihr Gesicht fielen.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Die Herrin Galadriel log nicht, denn das hätte sie gespürt, und dennoch konnte sie ihren Worten kaum glauben.

Sie selbst war das Atemberaubendste, das Lia je erblickt hatte.

„Ihr ehrt mich", flüsterte sie demütig und sah flüchtig in das schöne Gesicht vor ihr auf.

„Doch Euer Antlitz ließ sogar den Wolf in mir vor Ehrfurcht erstarren, wo er doch sonst nur die Schönheit der Natur zu würdigen weiß."

Sie spürte Aragorns Grinsen neben sich mehr, als dass sie es sah und schrumpfte noch ein wenig weiter in sich zusammen, doch als Lia erneut zu Lady Galadriel aufblickte, entdeckte sie keinen Spott und nur Wärme in ihren Augen.

Die Elbin hob langsam eine Hand und als sie sie an Lias Wange führte, um ihr eine weiße Strähne hinters Ohr zu streichen, ließ diese es zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen geschehen, ohne das geringste Zucken.

„Ich sehe nun, Aragorn spricht die Wahrheit. Dein Herz ist so rein und klar wie frischer Morgentau", sagte sie sanft.

„Du wirst jederzeit willkommen sein in Lothlorien, kleine Lilie. Ich werde Dein Geheimnis bewahren, bis du selbst es nicht mehr als solches erachtest."

Und bevor Lia noch etwas erwidern konnte, verschwand Lady Galadriel lächelnd zwischen dem Licht der Bäume.

Lia starrte ihr noch immer hinterher, als Aragorn schließlich sanft ihre Schulter drückte.

„Eine solche Ehre wird nicht jedem zuteil, Lilia", erklärte er bestimmt.

„Die Gunst Altariels ist ein großes Geschenk, das nur wenige erhalten. Hüte es gut."

Lia nickte nachdenklich.

So vieles geschah und alles war neu, selbst nach einem Jahr noch.

Sie hatte zu lernen, mehr als sie bis jetzt hatte wahrhaben wollen.

Ein dumpfes Ziehen breitete sich jäh in Lias Magengrube aus, eine Vorahnung, die selbst dann nicht verschwinden wollte, als sie zurückschlüpfte in die Gestalt der Wölfin.

Eine Vorahnung, die zwar nicht von Finsternis sprach, doch von Abschied und Einsamkeit und damit ihr Herz nur umso schwerer machte.

Stumm folgte sie Aragorn aus der Lichtung und ließ ihren Herrn keinen Moment lang mehr aus den Augen.

Schritt für Schritt weiter näherte sie sich hinter ihm einer Entscheidung, die sie nicht treffen wollte.

Schritt für Schritt… immer weiter.

* * *

o

* * *

~oOoOoOo~

* * *

o

* * *

Etwas stimmte nicht.

Aragorn kannte Lia – Winterfell – inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, wenn sie etwas beschäftigte.

Die Wölfin war seit ihrer Begegnung mit der Herrin des Lichtes zwei Tage zuvor noch stiller geworden als sie es für gewöhnlich ohnehin schon war.

Wenn die neugierigen Waldelben aus ihren Verstecken zu ihr kamen, um einen Blick auf das wundersame Tier zu werfen, begann sie jedes einzelne Mal warnend zu knurren.

Sobald Aragorn sie dann deswegen ermahnte, sah sie ihn fest an, mit einem seltsamen, tiefen Ausdruck in ihren großen hellen Augen, den der Waldläufer nicht deuten konnte.

Und nun, da er nachdenklich seinen Rucksack packte, denn sie würden in Kürze zu ihrer Weiterreise aufbrechen, begann er allmählich, sich zu sorgen.

Winterfell war eine Wölfin, durch und durch. Sie war wild und einschüchternd wie es nur ein großes Raubtier sein konnte.

Doch sie war nicht aggressiv.

Weshalb ihn ihr Verhalten so verwirrte. Denn für gewöhnlich hätte sie erst begonnen, ihre mächtigen Fänge zu zeigen, wenn ihr jemand _zu_ nah gekommen wäre.

Nun jedoch begann sie bereits zu knurren, wenn ein Fremder sie auch nur zu lange ansah.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn warf Aragorn sich seinen Mantel und Umhang über, packte sich sein Gepäck auf den Rücken und kletterte flink am Stamm des Baumes, auf dem der Talan errichtet war, in dem er die letzten Nächte verbracht hatte, hinunter bis an Winterfells Seite, die geduldig auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Sie würden sofort aufbrechen können, denn sie hatten sich bereits gebührlich verabschiedet.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte er seine Freundin dann mit einer Hand an ihrer Flanke und erneut sah sie ihn mit diesem seltsamen Blick an.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Aragorns Kehle schließlich und er stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor sie.

„Was ist los?"

Winterfell blinzelte ein einziges Mal auf ihn herab, bevor sie sich ruhig umdrehte und mit festen Schritten davon ging.

Aragorn sah ihr irritiert hinterher, doch dann folgte er ihr schließlich mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Sie führte ihn weit, bis hinaus aus der Stadt, bis deren Baumriesen hinter ihnen lagen und Winterfell letztendlich innehielt und sich zu ihm umwandte.

Ohne Vorwarnung diesmal wechselte sie ihre Gestalt in die eines Menschen und mit dem gleichen Ausdruck in den Augen wie die Wölfin, sah Lilia zu Aragorn auf.

Der Waldläufer reichte ihr wortlos seinen Umhang, den das Mädchen sich ebenso stumm wie er überzog.

Er wusste nicht warum er kein einziges Wort herausbrachte, doch ein unbestimmtes, inneres Wissen sagte ihm, dass er nicht würde hören wollen, was Lia auf der Seele lastete.

Sie standen so da, einige Minuten lang und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, schien dieses verheißungsvolle Wissen mit seinem Herzschlag zusammen lauter und schwerer zu pochen, bis Aragorn seine Bedeutung jäh verstand.

Einen kurzen Moment lang schloss er die Augen und atmete tief ein.

Seine Brust hatte sich zusammengezogen und am Rande seines Bewusstseins bemerkte Aragorn, wie seltsam es war, dass ein kleines Mädchen es in so kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte, sich so tief in sein Herz zu schleichen, dass er sich ein ganzes Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen konnte.

Doch dann öffnete er seine Lider wieder und als er in Lias Augen nun Trauer las, überraschte es ihn kaum.

„Du wirst nicht mit mir gehen", raunte er. Seine Stimme war belegt und seine Kehle verspannt. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Lia schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht", hauchte sie leise, doch ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

Fest sah Aragorn sie an und versuchte sich jedes Detail aus ihrem Gesicht genau einzuprägen.

Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Aus dem ängstlichen, nervösen Wrack, das sie einmal gewesen war, war ein stilles, doch starkes Mädchen geworden.

Eine Aura der Wildheit und Ruhe umgab sie und flüsterte von Geheimnissen und Geschichten aus einer fremden Welt.

Ja, Lia war nicht mehr die, die sie einst gewesen war.

Sie war noch immer genauso zierlich und klein, noch ebenso schön wie damals, doch ihre Bewegungen waren selbst in dieser Gestalt nicht mehr völlig… menschlich.

Ihre Ohren waren über die Monate hinweg spitzer geworden, ihre Eckzähne spitzer und ihre Augen-

Ihre Augen waren noch seltsamer als zuvor.

Denn sie begannen, denen der Katze zu gleichen.

Ihre Iris war nun größer als bei gewöhnlichen Menschen und ihre Pupillen begannen, sich weiter zu dehnen und zusammenzuziehen als es normal war.

Wie all dies Aragorn bis dahin entgehen, oder nicht beachtenswert erscheinen konnte, war ihm nun unbegreiflich.

„Weshalb?", fragte er jäh und bemerkte, dass seine Hände sich zu Fäusten geballt hatten.

Noch immer sah Lia ihn an.

„Ich muss lernen, mich in dieser Welt zurechtzufinden, Aragorn", erklärte sie sich zögerlich.

„…auch ohne dich."

Sein Verstand erfasste, was sie sagte und konnte nachvollziehen, woher dieser Entschluss kam. Doch sein Herz bäumte sich auf bei dem Gedanken daran, Lilia allein zu lassen.

Zu groß war seine Angst davor, ihr könnte etwas geschehen, während er nicht bei ihr war.

Und Lia las seine Sorge in seinen Augen, denn sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und tat etwas, das sie in dieser Gestalt für gewöhnlich selten tat.

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und drückte ihn sanft.

„Dies ist kein Lebewohl, Aragorn", flüsterte sie leise.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen, irgendwann... du bist all die Familie, die ich habe, hier und in allen Welten."

Erneut zog sich Aragorns Herz schmerzhalft zusammen, bevor es noch ein einziges Mal aufschrie und schließlich resigniert und dumpf weiterpochte.

Er seufzte schwer, denn tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er sie gehen lassen musste.

Seine schwielige Hand legte sich auf ihre kleine, zarte und schließlich traurig lächelnd sah er ihr entgegen.

„Du weißt, das gilt für dich ebenso", erwiderte er und Lias Augen wurden sanfter bei seinen Worten.

„Du wirst immer willkommen sein an meiner Seite, jetzt und für alle Ewigkeit."

Sie nickte schwach und dann geschah etwas, das noch nie geschehen war.

_Lia lächelte._

Kein kleiner, zögerlicher Anflug eines Lächelns, nein.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln, das ihre Augen aufleuchten ließ und die Welt zum Stillstehen brachte.

Aragorns Atem stockte für einen Moment.

Noch nie hatte er das Mädchen so gesehen.

„…Wohin wirst du gehen?", hauchte er überwältigt, als dieser bemerkenswerte Moment schließlich verstrichen war.

„Wohin mich der Wind auch immer führen mag", antwortete sie sicher. Sie sprach wie eine der Ihren nun, seit Langem schon.

Aragorn nickte steif.

„Ich werde Ausschau halten nach dem den du suchst", versprach Lia und wie sie es immer tat, plötzlich und unerwartet, verließ sie ihre menschliche Gestalt jäh und Aragorn sah wieder auf in das Gesicht von Winterfell.

Die Wölfin kam noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und lehnte ruhig und sanft ihre Stirn gegen die seine.

Aragorns Herz wurde ruhig mit der Berührung und er schloss langsam die Augen.

Viele Minuten lang standen sie so da.

Und dann ließ Winterfell von ihm ab, wirbelte herum und preschte durch die Bäume hindurch davon… ihrer neuen Zukunft entgegen.

Wie Aragorn ihr hinterher sah, eine lange Zeit noch, hörte er in der Ferne noch ein lautes Heulen erklingen, tief und vertraut…

_Winterfell sang für ihn._

Das kleinste Grinsen breitete sich auf den Zügen des Waldläufers aus.

* * *

o

* * *

Sie würden sich wiedersehen, irgendwann.

* * *

o

* * *

**Taaadaaaaaaaa! UND? Was denkt ihr? Schlechter geworden? Besser geworden? Gleich geblieben? Sagt's nur, ich halt' schon aus! Außerdem kann ich nichts ändern, wenn ihr den Review-Button nicht drückt :-D Also keine falsche Scheu! :-***


End file.
